Fight for Freedom
by TasteLikePurple
Summary: new summary: After the worst night of my life I would like to say things got better, but they didn't. One things for sure though, after I met my "master" I knew I'd be having one heck of a time getting out of this mess I've gotten into. It's really good
1. Oompa Loompa

_ Chapter 1: Oompa Loompa's, Notes, and Spit _

Sakura's POV

My name was feared, my image was deadly, and supposedly my anger was a ticking time bomb. So for some little kid, no older than 10, to bump into my leg was probably the most frightening thing you could do to him. Especially if I looked down to see why a pillow was thrown at me.

Here's how it went down, it was the day when the little kids from elementary school would come visit the middle school to see what it would be like being a big kid. It was just another way for teachers to "inspire" kids to be more mature. All it is, is one big sham. Teachers are sneaky, un-trustable creatures that will do anything to get you to obey them.

I was in the 7th Grade Class B (a.k.a. idiots). Good old Leaf Public Middle School (LPMS) was for 5-8 Grades. You know how it goes 5th grade is the underdogs and 8th grade rules the school, with one exception, me. I was not ruled over nor did I rule. I was a loner you didn't wanna mess with.

I was walking down the hall actually going to attend class (for once) on time. I had heard some munchkins were walking around school and wanted to see how bad I would scare them.

I was becoming more disappointed by the second I was looking forward to scaring little kids and seeing them run down the hall with little effort at all. It was becoming harder lately because the older kids were becoming difficult and started standing up for themselves causing me to actually put effort into making them step aside to let me pass through. I had to actually glare at them! Before they pressed their backs against the lockers desperate to get away from me. It made me pissed off.

_I'm not seeing any kids._

**Patience first period doesn't start until 8:10.**

_What if we're assigned a kid._

**He/she shall pass out.**

_Hopefully._

**You're insane.**

_Ya noticed?_

I was still talking to my inner (it's like your conscience...only she isn't helpful and leads me by my hand into sticky situations) while walking through a busy hall when I felt someone throw a pillow at me. The hall got silent, and some where I heard a pin drop.

I began to get ticked off not enjoying all of the attention. I reached out and quick as lightening grabbed the pillow by one hand and held it so it was even with my head. I sucked in a breath and was about to shout 'who threw the pillow' when I heard a meek "Don't hurt me."

I nearly dropped the talking pillow when I heard it. I jerked the thing so it was in front of my face and stared at a pair of wide eyes. It was a little boy no older than 10 that had happened to bump into me. I felt a twinge of happiness realizing that school hadn't even started and I already scared a child which equaled 10 or 20 if he told what happened to him when if bump into a scary vampire who picked him up one handed!

I was about to set the kid down when I heard it...the nails on the chalkboard of my brain. Ino Yamanaka, pretty, smart, class A material (smart class), and slightly athletic, even she can't dominate in everything. She has short blond hair that reaches her shoulders, light blue eyes that screamed 'Attitude', and was a walking boy magnet.

And she was standing right in front of me with her current boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha. The ultimate boy. That there would be enough to some him up, but I'll give ya some details, he has onyx eyes a perfect face, well defined and chiseled body, and he had hair that looked like a ducks' butt. Oh and he was cocky and had a terrible attitude. He also seemed to think that he owned the girls he went out with. The duck butt thing alone was enough to drive me away and just ignore him, but the attitude attracted me back and made me want to make him suffer.

His arm was around her and I took note of their outfits. She was wearing a blue dress that had a white sash under the breasts that came down to her knees, sliver shoes (flats) and a simple silver necklace. He wore jeans, a simple dark blue shirt, and sneakers. I on the other hand wore beat up jeans with holes in the knees (accident), a loose black shirt that said 'Spear Brittany', black and red skater shoes a choker, and had my waist length hair falling down freely.

I held the kid with a tighter grip looking at them hard. "Put Sasuke's little brother down. We know you don't like Sasuke but leave the kid alone." Ino said slow and calmly. I could tell she was pissed though. I looked at the kid and noticed he had messy black hair that didn't look like a ducks' butt (surprised?) and onyx eyes. Enough proof for me. "And if I don't?" I mocked.

"I'll hurt you." a deep velvety voice said. I looked towards Sasuke who gave me a warning glare. **Not today. You can't afford detention tonight. **I let out a sigh and slowly put the kid down, I rested my hand on his shoulder and leaned towards his ear. I could just feel the heat of Sasuke's anger which urged me to go on. "Be a little more careful next time...my name's Sakura...be careful around me I might just eat you." I whispered it into his ear trying to give an eerie sound to it.

I stood tall and looked down at the kid and he looked at me. He didn't scream. That's what I wanted most right then. To hear that glorious sound of fear. No scream, no fear. I started to turn when I heard him say, "You're voice," I looked at him hoping he'd say it was scary, "is really pretty sounding...Sakura."

I stared dumbstruck when he spoke again. "My name's Akito Uchiha." he stepped around me and towards his brother. I felt all eyes bore into me waiting for a reaction. I felt Sasuke's intense gaze bore into the back of my head. "What are you idiots waiting for? Me to flip out? Burst out crying, touched that some kid treated me normally for the first time in my life?" I filled my voice so it was teeming with drama and sarcasm.

"Get a life." I turned and brushed pass Sasuke who's eyes were fixed ahead of him. "Thought I'd eat him Duck Butt?" I whispered towards him.

"Yeah Five-head." he sneered back.

"Ouch."

Our conversation went unnoticed. Duck Butt and Five-head were our...nick names for each other. His hair looks like a ducks butt my forehead was a little big. We never got too serious with our fights. We just made it clear to each other that we wanted the other dead. All that really happens is a trip here, a snide comment there, a dash off heated glaring contests, and a pinch of great pranks preformed on each other.

I think some of it was for our own enjoyment and relief of the boredom of school and the rest of it was because we both know and realize that we couldn't, no, weren't allowed to get along with each other. I was a punk that had trouble trailing after me. He was a rich kid who was smart and got along with others. So since we weren't going to get along why not be enemies?

This was for both of our relief of stress. He always had his emotions hidden, and I had violent emotions that needed to be released here and there other wise I'd blow up. It was healthy for us. I'll sum this up in three words, enemies with benefits. We hated each other and used that as a relief end of story.

I turned the corner and entered my History class. The class became a little quieter as I took a seat in the far back corner away from the window, where it was a tad darker than the rest of the class. I set my bag down I'd take it upstairs to my locker after class.

I slid into my desk (the chairs and desks are connected if you care) and made a nest out of my arms and set my head down. I was dimly aware of the shuffling and talking around me. Since we have a minute let me explain the classes. There was the A Class and the B Class. The A Class was smarter more advanced, B not so much.

I was in Grade 7 Class B. I wasn't dumb but I couldn't keep up with the advanced class with my multiple jobs. I would die. I was sliding and barely getting by in the B Class. I had to work hard to keep C's off of my report card. So far I've only had one C in my life. I had straight A's last quarter and it was November now, I'd get mostly A's again.

The A's and B's had first and fourth period together then it's lunch and after that it's more of the classes like P.E., art, and Home Ec. I pulled my head off my desk when I noticed everyone stopped talking. I looked around, everyone was gone. "Huh?" I stated my confusion. "Sakura." I jumped hearing my name.

I stood so I was between two rows of desks. "Sakura." I spun around. Sasuke was standing there looking strange. "What." I asked annoyed. His clothes started to melt off of him like they were made of ice. "WHA-!" I was cut off by his lips. He pulled away from me holding a key in front of my face.

"Follow me, my pet." he walked away. "No." I said bluntly. I was going nowhere with this freak! "Disobedient little pet." he turned and stepped towards me. I attempted to move but found myself frozen in place. He was in front of me he raised his hand and poked my fore-head. "Punishment."

I fell into a deep, dark, bottomless, hole. "No!" I cried out. "Then..." he said. "THEN!?" I shouted. "Wake up..."-huh?-"come on five-head...Hey!"

My body jerked up and I looked around, everything was fine except there was a line of Oompa Loompa's in the front of the room...wait...nope...those are just kids. I looked at each one and noticed that Akito kid up there too. I glanced to my left and saw Sasuke looking irritated.

"What, Duck Butt."

"You fell asleep."

"Way to go, oh genius of sleep."

"You said something weird."

"..."

"You had this weird look on your face, like you were disgusted, and mumbled naked duck."

"Heh...ha haha!" I started laughing (incase you didn't know). He looked at me, then rolled his eyes and turned to the front of the room.

"Class you will be assigned the 1st graders. Take care of them and set a good example, because they'll going to be following you all day, like ducks." the teacher explained.

I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing at his last sentence. "O.K each kid will go down one at a time to a 7th grader." the kids did as the were told and eventually each kid and 7th grader were paired...except me and that one kid. Akito, Sasuke's brother.

_Crap. If I do set a good example I'll feel and look dumb, but if I don't set a good example Sasuke is gonna kill me...I'll take the chance and do what I normally do. _Everyones eye was one Akito who walked towards my desk in the back. His and my eyes were locked together. I smirked and he did as well. That confused me but I didn't let it show.

He stopped in front of me and I stuck my tongue out at him. "That's mature." he sneered. I grinned and poked him on the forehead.

"I know." I said.

"Hey Five-head,"

"What Duck."

"Don't do anything stupid."

"**ME?! **_Never._"

"Seriously, if you influence him negatively you'll regret it." he looked at me hard. I stared blankly, "Sure."

"Turn to page 207 in your books." the teacher said. Iruka was a good teacher and was able to handle big groups easily. Which is the exact reason he was assigned the troublesome class of the 7th grade both A and B.

I felt a pair of eyes bore into my head and turned to yell at the one responsible when I came nose to nose with Akito. "What?" I asked peeved at him.

"I don't have a spot to sit all the seats are taken." he said. I glanced around and sure enough each kid had a chair. I sighed and picked him up and plopped him down on my lap. I smirked feeling him stiffen happy to make him feel discomfort. I leaned back in my chair and tuned the teachers droning.

I felt the kid lean back, only to jolt forward again. I cracked an eye open to look at him. He looked...surprised....shock...disbelieving and disgruntled all wrapped up in one blushing bundle. "Have a fever? Your face looks likes its on fire." I stated. He turned around and I leaned back again.

AKITOS' POV

I attempted to calm myself down after that shocking touch. Who would've known? Not me that's for sure. I glanced at Sasuke who was staring at me I mouthed 'Tell you later' to him. This girl kept surprising me! She was only 3 years older than me and I could feel this secretive sense that clung to her.

I knew when I told Sasuke he would become interested and never drop it until he was satisfied. That's just the way he was. He wouldn't stop until he was content. I have no idea why, though.

SAKURAS' POV

I sighed and glanced at Sasuke. I looked at the kid who he was assigned. It was a girl who had brown hair and brown eyes. She stared up at him with eyes sparkling and cheeks tinted red. I couldn't help but feel a swell of laughter bubble up to my throat. I suppressed the urge , or trying to at least, to imagine that little girl trailing him like that all day.

I smirked. Life was good. I watched as he glanced down at her and her facing lighting up and turning red. _She looks like Rudolph the Reindeers nose. _She turned away with the palms of her hands pressed to her cheeks. He looked back to the teacher and scribbled something down in his notebook.

I reached into my pocket and brought out a pink detention slip from two weeks ago and a blue pen that was going to need ink soon. I scribbled down on it and tossed it at the Uchiha. It bounced of his head and landed on his desk. He looked dumb-struck (SC?) and opened it. His face contorted to a frown and he scribbled down something and flung it back at me.

I read and resisted the urge to vomit and wrote on it and sent it flying towards his face. He caught it and sent me a smug look. He opened it and frowned and wrote on it once more. He flung it this time at my legs. I caught it easily and looked up at him with a bored expression. I resisted the urge to smirk and kept bored expression on which, is really hard looking at his shocked face.

I opened it and shook my head as I reread the whole note.

'Yo, Duck. What'd ya do seduce her?'

'It's not my fault. I'm just sexy.'

'Man slut.'

'Ugly prostitute.'

The kid slid off me when the bell rang and I grabbed my bag. I mumbled a 'come on' and headed to my locker. I opened it and set my bag on one of the hooks and grabbed a Greenday bag and slung it over my should and quickly shot the locker again. I headed to my next class...and the next and the next.

Then I announced we were going to have lunch to the kid. He looked up at me gratefully. I rolled my eyes and headed to the lunch line. When we got to the back the line the group of nerds that were standing in front of us froze and took a slow glance at us...er....me. They then stepped out of line and went to the back.

It happened again and again until we were at the front of the line. "Does that happen all the time?" Akito piped. I glanced down at him and nodded. I grabbed both of us a tray and headed down the line. I grabbed a plate of spaghetti, garlic bread, and a bowl of strawberry's. I skipped the drinks and when the kid reached for one I promptly smacked the back of his hand.

He looked up at me surprised. "Don't drink that crap." I stated.

"It's milk, juice, and water."

"It's spoiled, warm, and has sweat in it."

"Well then what am I gonna drink?!"

"Can you handle my tray?"

"Yeah?"

"Take it to a place you wanna sit."

I walked away and headed to the pop machine. It was cold and fresh. Not many people come to this one except a select few due to the kids which always come here. Such as me. I sighed as I wondered why I was paired up with Duck Butts' kid brother. Plus the kid wasn't afraid of me! I sighed and stopped in front of the machine.

I dug around in my pockets only to find lint. I smacked my forehead. "You're dumb enough don't go around making yourself and stupider." a female voice mocked. "Got any money on ya?" I asked.

A dollar fluttered down in front of me. "Thanks." I said slipping it in the machine. I pressed the Dr. Pepper button and a can came clattering down along with 50 cents. I slipped the two coins and pressed the same button again and a can came clattering down. "See ya." the voice disappeared.

I walked back to the lunch room and glanced around when my eyes landed on the kid, and Duck Butt and his group of..groupies! I frowned and stalked to the kid. I stopped behind him and the table grew silent. I glanced at my tray and glared at the kid when he turned. "Hey take a seat." he said.

"Uh, let me think...no!" I glared at him. "They won't bite and you said somewhere that I want to sit." he stated. I let out a breath in defeat and sit down. I grabbed a spoon and fork and scooped some spaghetti and twirled it on the spoon. I lifted it to my lips and sighed in satisfaction when it tasted good.

I swallowed the food and was about to redo the actions when I realized the eerie silence and looked up. All of the groupies were staring at me. I took a look to see if I knew anyone here. There was Naruto; idiot, blond hair, blue eyes, and is Duck Butts closest friend. Shikamaru; genius, black hair, brown eyes, and is a close friend of Ducks. Neji; prodigy, long brown hair, pearl eyes, and Ducks rival/friend. Then there were others who I didn't know.

"What?!" I demanded. "You eat like a proper lady...even Ino doesn't use a spoon like that." Ducks' voice sounded. I looked at him shrugged and kept eating to hungry to argue or insult him. The table started to get louder and I munched on my bread I grabbed my napkin (I didn't mention she grabbed this stuff but you'll live..unless you die) and wiped my mouth a sipped my pop. I frowned when it got silent again.

"What now!" I said irritated. "You could become a high class woman." Neji's voice sounded. I rolled my eyes and stabbed a strawberry. I nearly choked when I took a bit out of it. My face contorted with the sour taste. I quickly swallowed and downed my can of pop. "I'm leaving." I announced. I stood and turned to leave when HIS voice stopped me.

"You have to watch Akito, forehead. Can't you even do that? Oh that's right you can't."-snickers were evident around the table encouraging him- "because your to dumb to remember and you're a weakling." his voice mocked. I stood there with my back facing them. My hair covering my face. No matter how many insults he threw at did that ever come up.

His words bounced around my head and slithered down my throat and spine making their way to the soles of my feat then wrapping around my heart like a cobra and restricted. It squeezed and squeezed. "Oh you gonna cry? That'll only prove my point even more." his voice was accompanied by laughter.

My heart burst in a bloody explosion.

My arms flexed and I grabbed my empty (unfortunately) can of pop and chucked it at his pretty boy face as hard as I could. It hit his head with a hard and evident clunk. His head fell back and I smirked. When he brought his face back up I was ready with the rest of my spaghetti in hand.

I launched it at him and it hit and slid off his face. I took a good look at his face, I'm not sure if that was a good idea though. He had noodles and sauce stuck to his face.

And as fast as my heart burst it reassembled it self.

I let loose a bubble of giggles and then burst out laughing. My head was craned back and my arms wrapped around my stomach. My laughter bounced off the now silent lunch room. I grabbed a strawberry with a huge grin on my face and set in on top of Ducks' head. "It's a good look." I muffled my laughter.

I looked to meet his eyes to see how angry he was but he looked at me blankly. "Oi. Duck!" I waved my hand in front of his face. He snapped out of it. I smirked at his face, he was ticked...but I nearly took a step back when it seemed he was blushing. But then I realized he had red sauce on his face and screwed the idea.

I turned and walked away. I felt many eyes boring into me but simply ignored them. I glanced to the right to see a steaming Ino. I stuck my tongue out at her and continued on my way. I made it outside when I looked over at a group of goth kids who gave me looks of praise which I just rolled my eyes at. Goth kids here weren't even that scary. Pathetic, seriously.

I continued on my way but stopped when I felt a tap on shoulder. I turned and glared at a pale faced, dark haired boy named sai and mentally cringed. "Hey we say what happened and I must say I'm impressed. You should really join our group. Our type have to stick together." he said.

"Tsk. As if I join your lame excuse for a group." I walked away. I didn't glance at them uncaring what they thought of me. I didn't need anybody I was a lone wolf (sure you are). I stopped when I felt a cold pair of eyes bore into my head. "HARUNOOOO!!!!" I slowly and cooly turned around. I took in his face, there in front of me stood a completely pissed of Uchiha with spaghetti covering him.

He stalked passed the "goths" who shivered at his deadly aura. He stopped directly in front of me, about 2 or so millimeters away. My nose brushed his shirt and I stared directly into his shirt. He was a head and neck taller than me. I didn't step back but instead craned my neck back to look directly at him.

He had his head down to glare at my face. Our noses touched but neither of us moved. I could tell other people gather around us waiting to see what would happen. Several 'look how close they are!' and 'are they gonna kiss!!' were heard along with the rightful 'FIGHT!!' which was far better than the other two.

I stared expectedly up at him while he glared with a deadly intent down at me. "What?" I asked. His glare only intensified. I brought my thumb to my lips licked it then rubbed it against his face. He kept glaring while I continued the process. I grabbed noodles off his face and placed them in my mouth.

When I finished I shot him a glare and spat in his face. He stood there stunned for awhile. I intensified my glare, turned and walked away. Planning on leaving the stupid day with the stupid visiting kids and that Oh-so-stupid Uchiha behind. In the past where it belongs.


	2. Forecast: 100 Heart Ache!

**Chapter 2: Forecast: 100% Heart Ache!**

_If I had known..._

**But you didn't**

_If only..._

**There are no actions to fix it.**

_I would never have..._

**Yes you would have.**

_But you never lead me to believe...._

**You wouldn't have follow me If I did lead you.**

_But I would if you tried.._

**Stop blaming others.**

_I'm not! I'm only saying-_

**Stop making excuses.**

**Sasuke POV**

After the spaghetti fiasco I was ambushed by Ino, who had a crap load of paper towels. She had came up to me and started rubbing my face and cleaning my hair all the while mumbling something like 'how dare she use spit to clean **my** boyfriends face'. I let out a sigh and she stopped.

"You okay?" Ino asked. "Ah." she continued cleaning. I looked down at her and took in her features. She was pretty, smart, and had an O.K. athletic ability. Plus my parents approved, a great bonus for her, but, for some unknown reason I found her average. Even though, a lot of people thought she was anything but.

Yet, that feeling of her ordinariness was unattractive, and I couldn't get around that feeling. The only real reason I was going out with her was because she had impressed my parents somehow.

There's also this thing about her. It ticked me to no end. She never disagrees, _never._ That just isn't right. She says let's go shopping, I say let's go to the library, automatic sure. If she stood behind her idea a little bit better I would forget about her average-ness, probably. But, she doesn't, so I can't. It also irritates me how she always acts kindly to me, far to nice. I knew she used to be a fangirl but those traits are still there. But something about today made her seem disgusting to me. I'm clueless to what it is. Maybe it's because she was rubbing sand paper across my face, even though I'm not dirty.

Maybe it was because I had just been spat on. But more likely is **that **word. _Mine_, I was not anyones. But, she kept sanding down my face and saying that dreaded word over and over. So I snapped.

"Ino." I carefully laced my words with overpowering venom. She slowly looked up at me. I stared down at her. "Stop. Rubbing. My. Face. It. Hurts." I pronounced words with a massive amount of malice.

"S-S-Sor...ry....S-S-Sas-s-suke." her voice trembled and began to break. Deep down I knew I shouldn't be taking the building anger out on her, no, it should be on that Haruno. But, I just didn't care.

"Sorry isn't gonna cut it Ino." I practically threatened. What I didn't know is that, for her it was. She stood there speechless, mouth hanging open. "Say something." I ordered. Her eyes turned glassy.

"Why? I'm not anything but nice to you!!! I always stay faithful and am constantly trying to be HELPFUL!! BUT, NO AMOUNT OF HELP COULD EVER HELP YOU-YOU JERK!!!" her words didn't cut anywhere near deep. But, the fact she insulted me (even though jerk is barely an insult) got me pissed.

"Then we should break up." I stated. Her face grew red and she turned away. "Yeah, maybe we should." her voice was pissed. She walked away with her fists clenched. One of her hands came up to her face and then went back to a clenched fist my her side.

I heard a throat clear and turned my head.

"Wha-OW!!!"

I had been punched in the jaw (upper cut) out of nowhere and fallen onto a hard ground.

I looked up to see no one there.

"Huh?"

**Ino POV**

_How could-! How dare-! I can't even-! _

"Gah!!" I let out a frustrated cry. I_ dated him for a full year! And he just dumps me for no reason!! I can't believe it! _I cursed myself when I felt tears stream down my face. My heart was in shambles and I was shaking. No doubt my eyes were puffy, and I probably look like a wreck...well I am...but I don't need to look it!!

"Man I've seen you look ugly; but this just takes the case, not to mention you're sniveling like the weakling you are. It's just so fitting." a voice mocked from behind. I turned to the voice ticked that some one had been listening to me cry.

I stopped when I saw that it was Sakura. The wind was playing with her hair, and her dark shirt fluttered about her midsection. I never understood why here clothes were so loose. "What do you want." I hissed out.

"Oh nothing. Just listening to you crying. I always do enjoy a good cry of agony every now and again." her eyes glinted evilly. "You're sick." I whispered. "No. I actually feel great watching you wallop in self pity and misery." she stated.

"I'm not pitiful! And I'm not miserable!! You're INSANE!! You're the one who is constantly prowling around looking for someone to scare! You're pathetic!! NOT ME!!" I shouted venting my anger. "Oh yeah? Why am I so pathetic." she asked cocking her head to the side.

"Y-You're constantly fighting with others! And YOU scare little KIDS! For your own AMUSEMENT!!"-I let out a laugh-"You also wear gothic clothes! Even though you hate their guts!" I panted pointing an accusing finger at her.

She stood there emotionless. I awaited her reaction. "Okay, whatever you say." she said. I stood there confused until the bell sounded snapping me out of my trance. "Crap! PE!!" I started running to the gym. If I had glanced back I would've noticed her staring at me with an emotion I wouldn't have understood. But I didn't.

**Sakura POV**

**Softy.**

_Am not._

**Are so.**

_No I'm not!_

**You are so!**

_Liar!_

**Come on you pansy!**

**Sasuke POV**

After my punch in the jaw that came out of nowhere, I headed off to PE. I sighed knowing I'd be confronted with a crying Ino.

TO THE GYM!

I was shocked to see her chatting with her friends animatedly. I frowned in confusion and made my way to the guys. They were laughing at Naruto who was face down on the wooden floor.

"Hey guys." I said. They turned to me suddenly. "I just broke up with Ino." I stated. They froze and whipped their heads to Ino. I noticed them relax instantly when the saw her talking to her friends. "Nice on, Sasuke." Naruto laughed.

"No seriously, I broke up with her just now, and she took it really well." I said frowning. Looks that could only be described as; '?', were on each of their faces. "Well...whatever, as long as she doesn't bother you, it doesn't matter, right?" Neji said. "Yeah." I agreed.

"Okay class 20 laps! NOW!! WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH!!" shouted our teacher Might Gai. He's obsessed with youth and bowl cuts. He's a freak...let's leave it at that. I sighed and started running.

"Hey Naruto,"

"What" *pant*

"The kids go back to the elementary school?"

"Yeah" *pant*

"Ah"

**Sakura's POV**

I headed towards the parking lot with every intention of leaving. **Ditching school at 13. Tch took ya long enough. **_Shut up. _I walked out of the school gates unnoticed. I cursed my heavy back pack (I grabbed it even though the lazy author had said nothing) and trudged on my way home.

I nearly ran INTO a car when crossing the street, as it stopped directly in front of me. I glared at the driver as they rolled down their window. "Anko, you nearly killed me." I hissed.

"Yes, but I didn't. Get in." she smiled her cheshire cat smile. I sighed, went around the car, and hopped in. "To our house, James." I announced. "Yes, Miss Haruno." she said in a monotone voice.

Anko is a very important person to me and is a superb coach, I would know because, ever since I was 9 she has been training me brutally. When I think back on how hard she trained me I can't help but feel some sort of self pride.

At the age of nine on every weekday morning I would get up at 6:30 and do 50 push ups, then I would head to school, get back and start running laps around the park, head home to eat, do my homework and then go to sleep around 9:30.

On the weekends Anko and I would go to the gym and she would supervise me while I lifted waits. Of course I could only lift 5 pounders, but when I got home I always felt like a noodle or jello.

The reason I would do all this is because of a deal we had made. It is very important because I can live with her and go to school for free as long as I win. That is all that matters. Winning.

"I made another bet for your match tonight." she started. I stayed silent as she continued, "Don't loose, hear me?" she demanded. "Clear as a bell." I responded.

**Sasuke POV**

"Hey Sasuke, now that you're free of that whiney brat (Ino) wanna go see something tonight, to celebrate." Itachi asked. I looked at him, he was lounging on our couch with his hair loose out of it's usual low ponytail. Ino and him never got along always at each others throats.

"Why?" I asked. "I made a bet, that I'll win tonight, and if you come I'll let you have the prize." he smiled at me. "What happens if you loose?" I said unsure. "If I somehow loose-which I won't-I'll keep my end of the bet, but you don't have to do anything but come and get the prize when I win." he said.

"What's the prize?" I asked curious. "That, foolish little brother, is a secret." he smiled. "Sure." I agreed. "Be ready in 10 (minutes)."

**Sakura POV**

I looked out the window when it dawned on me Anko was acting strange. "...What did you bet..." I said carefully pronouncing these words together for the first time. I'd never asked before, it never concerned me as long as I knew I'd win. But, this time felt different, she was hiding something.

"Did you bet a lot of money or something?" I looked towards her.

"No." her eyes were set on the road.

"Then what did you bet?"

She faced me and with one single word my heart stopped, my feet ran cold, then my ankles, shins, legs, stomach, arms, shoulders, neck, and head. My spine was quaking, and my stomach was filled with rocks. All in a matter of seconds. The word bounced around in my head until she told something else that I just didn't know how to react to.

"This isn't the only time I've bet you. But this is the first time I've bet you against such a strong opponent."

_HOW DARE SHE BET ME!!! I fought for her. I did everything she asked._

"Why?" my voice quivered.

_Doesn't she want me? _

_Why would she get rid of me? _

_Am I a burden? _

**"I know you'll win." **

Her voice was strong her words set in stone and in an instant my worries flew out the window and I felt silly for doubting her.

"Oh what do you get when I win?" I asked. It was obvious I'd win, I was the best of the best, always have, always will. "You get a bike for when you are 16, free gas and insurance, the whole works, plus we both get a big ol' house and a maid and gourmet cook!" she said excited.

"Oh man. Oh man. I'm gonna win for sure now! No doubts! No ifs! No Buts! Just me, a win, and that beautiful bike! Oh and Anko!!" I shouted excited.

"You got it! So let's get home, grab your gloves, and head to that ring girl!" she shouted. We talked about how sweet our house will be and what it would require (pool, a balcony for both of our rooms, a big library and kitchen etc.).

We stopped by the house (apartment with one room ((they share a bed)) a kitchen, bathroom, and small living room) and I grabbed my gym bag and said a quick 'wish me luck' to our cat Sparta (got a problem with that?!?!) and ran back to the car and we raced to the ring where I would fight.

I started fighting awhile back 3 years ago when I was 10, I started with other ten year olds, and then I went against 11 year olds, 12 year olds, and finally 13 year olds, all in the same year. Now a days I fight against 15 and 16 year olds and an occasional 17 year old. I rarely fight 14 year olds and even more rare than that 13 year olds. I was too strong for such small fry.

I forgot to mention this fighting takes place underground. Well you wouldn't have illegal fighting above ground now would you? Yes, it's illegal. Yes, I'm fully aware. No, I don't care. Because, each time I win I get 100 dollars at least. I get more money of course for fighting stronger opponents. But I have only lost once. I had a nasty cold, the dude was 15, and I was 12.

I had always wondered what it felt like to loose to a 13 year old girl and how bad it hurt their pride. I suppose with my name labeled with **THE TWO YEAR CHAMPION OF THE ALL AGES FIGHT NIGHT **(it takes 5 nights but that sounds cooler) might lesson the blow, who knows? I don't I've never fought against myself. Unless you count all the mental arguments I have with Inner Me.

I sighed as we stopped moving next to an old and crumbling building. We stepped out of the car and towards the building and went inside. "Basement's to the left." directed Anko. "Ah." I replied heading down to the basement.

When we got to an old door and a beefy dude we stopped. I stepped in front of Anko and hissed out, "Move eat meat head." He looked down at me and I watched as recognition raced through his eyes. "Sakura! Sorry just standard proceeder. Good luck, even though ya won't be needing it." he opened the door and let us through.

"Thanks." I said walking through. The ring was surrounded by bleachers and had the standard ropes around it. I headed to a room labeled 'FOR SAKURA ONLY' and entered with Anko right behind me. "You ready?" she asked. I thought about everything I could loose if I didn't win this and for a minute thought of saying no. But then I remembered she had told me 'I know you'll win', and knew if she said that she knew it, there are no what ifs to ask. So I answered the only words that I would need.

"As I'll ever be."


	3. Grin, Smirk, Whatever Will Work!

**AUTHOR: I'M BECOMING DISCOURAGED! I'M STARTING TO THINK THIS STORY SUCKS!!! WAAAAA!! NOOO!!!! I NO WANNA WRITE A STORY THAT SUCKS!!!**

Sakura: please leave a review as the author is being a baby and starting to cry over her very few reviews

**AUTHOR: I AM NOT!!!! WAAAAA!!

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Even Though It's Not Your Birthday, Surprise!**

...

**Sasukes' POV**

I stared at the old building in disbelief, _Itachi has brought here?!?! _"Why." I asked bluntly. "Oh come on Sir Spoiled I've been here before it's better inside." he said walking towards it. I sighed and followed after him. He opened the door and headed down a dusty hallway. His sneakers, jeans, and black shirt fit him, somehow. I scowled at how everyone said stuff like this never suits us at all.

He stopped in front of a guy with massive muscles who looked like he could eat someone in a matter of minutes. "Uchiha-san." he said opening the door. When I passed him he lowered his head in respect. I nodded feeling more secure knowing he wouldn't attempt to eat me. I fell into step with Itachi only to stop. "Surprised?" he mocked. I frowned and glanced at him.

I looked back at the boxing ring and at all the people in the stands, most of which wore dirty jeans and shirts. I doubted their hygiene was any good at all. I took in a group of women who wore what was next to nothing and shuttered at the thought of sitting next to any of them. _Insane females. _

"Why?" I asked. "I earn a good sum of money for a fighter our gym raised." he answered. "So you deal with screaming crowds and a whole bunch of bums." I said. "No, I have a special place to sit with a group of other sponsors."

We worked our way to where we would sit, ignoring the shouts of 'FIGHT!' and 'COME ON!'. We sat down next to a woman who had a pair of raggedy shorts, a black V neck with fishnets underneath. She had her hair up in a ponytail, I noted that her was a blackish purplish color (AN: I looked it up!).

"Anko." addressed Itachi. "Itachi." hissed Anko. "The prize shall not go to me but my younger sibling Sasuke." Itachi explained. Anko tensed and turned to Itachi with an emotion I'd never seen anyone use before. Her eyes were hard and her mouth was gaping. How she could both at once with such perfection is beyond me.

"It won't matter she's gonna win anyway." she said the words like they were set in stone somewhere. "We'll see." mocked Itachi. "Yes we will." she hissed. I let out a sigh, Itachi could never get along with women, nor has he ever tried, though I'm not one to talk, I haven't gotten along with the female species to well either (Sakura). (psst. psssst! hey you. with the face. review: )

_Females are nothing but a nuisance, especially that Haruno! They're all weak, and that means you Sakura! Even though you act tough it's obvious you're a weak defenseless little girl and if it weren't for you scary face everyone would be able to see that! YOU"RE AN ANNOYING, WEAK, STUPID, INCOMPETENT, FEMALE!! BWUHAHAHA!_

I smirked as I continued my ranting unaware of the glaring contest between Anko and Itachi. As I was getting to the best part of my rants the lights shut off so that the ring was the center of everyones attention.

"ARE YOU READY TO FIIIIIIIIIGHT!?!" sounded from overhead speakers. It was answered with screams of 'Yeah' and the crowd getting rowdy and pumping they're fists into the air. I growled at their barbaric actions and glanced at Itachi, who didn't seem to mind at all. "How can you stand this?" I said into his ear. He glanced at me shrugged and turned his attention back to the ring.

"ALRIGHT COMING IN FROM THE WEST WING IS THE ONE THE ONLY HIIIDAAAN!!!!! THE PSYCHO FROM DOWN UNDER WHO IS HERE FOR BLOOD AND SCREAMS OF MERCY!!" the crowd went wild. A dark shadowy figure came out of a dark hallway and made its way to the ring. As it climbed into the ring I took in its appearance, they wore a dark robe (you know the ones they wear in boxing right before they fight) with a red cloud on the back and I could see a pair of black shorts underneath.

The screams increased as the figure took off their robe and tossing it out of the ring revealing a 15 year old with white greased back hair, black shorts, well defined muscles, and purple eyes. Several squeals were heard as he winked at a group of girls. He grinned and moved his attention to the East Wing of the room.

"OKAY! NOW FROM THE EAST WING THE TWO YEAR CHAMP. OF THE ALL AGES FIGHT NIGHT"-I imagined a big bulky guy who could punch through walls-"WHO PUTS A WHOLE NEW MEANING TO FLOAT LIKE A BUTTERFLY STING LIKE A BEE!! SAAAKKUUURAAA!!!!!" my mind drew a blank.

_No. It's not her. Sakura couldn't fight. Nonetheless be a 2 year champion of it. _ My senses came back and I realized that screams of bloody murder were sounding everywhere. They slowly died down though, until a deathly silence was left. Tension built, breaths were held, hearts were thumping...

A small figure flowed out of the hallway, they had on a black and red (on the edges you know at the end of sleeves) robe with the hood up. The robe came down to their knees showing a black pair of shorts and a pair of small bare-feet. Everything was hidden except I could see a pair dark green eyes filled with determination that seemed to glow in the shadow of the robe.

All remained silent as they made their way onto the rings' mat. The small hooded figure faced me though, their eyes were set strictly on Hidan. They slipped off their robe revealing a girl with long pink hair that was in a tight high braid that reached her waist, who wore black boy shorts and a tight red tank top. _Sakura Haruno._

**Sakuras' POV**

**Heart racing with adrenaline**

**Pulse surging with excitement**

**Mind racing through everything I've learned**

**Stomach filled with millions of fluttering wings**

**Barely maintaining the urge to let out a battle cry**

**I'm gonna win**

I sat on the bench preparing my self for the fight mentally and getting my gloves on, no need for safety gear, it wouldn't do much good anyway. My heart was speeding away and my body was quivering. I cursed when my stomach flipped yet again. I stood when the announcer shouted my name. I slowly slipped on my robe and hit my gloves together and made my way down the hall.

It was deathly silent, my body quivered and a shiver racked my spin. I was so nervous and excited it felt like I would burst. I thought of how I would take the first round and set my goal hard in stone. I was gonna win. That's all there was to it. My eyes hardened with determination when I entered the bright room. The slapping of my feet on the ground and my heart pounding away was the only thing I heard as I made my way to the ring.

Once I had gotten into the ring I slipped off my robe, and screams suddenly erupted from the crowd as I made my way to the center of the ring. A man with a black shirt and jeans was there and Hidan also made his way to the center.

"Touch gloves." he ordered. I hit the bottom of my glove with the top of his, then my top with his bottom, and we ended with bumping our fists together. "Or do a handshake. 'Kay guys I want a rough and dirty fight. Only rules are that if you're K.O. you loose and if you wanna be a wimp and loose ya cry uncle got it?" he said. We both nodded once and made it to our corners.

We awaited the bell which would sound with a clear and loud 'Ding' soon. I took the chance to size Hidan up, I've only fought him once when I was 11 and her was 13. Neither of us wanted to give up and we ended in a tie.

I noted that he had grown real tall, and the top of my head wouldn't even brush his shoulder. I noticed his bulging biceps and let loose a sigh. _Why must guys always be ripped? _

If it had been any other day and I had met him out on the street I probably would've thought he was cute, but this was not a normal day and I would not let those silly things called emotions get in the way of my fight.

*Ding* I snapped my thoughts back to what was happening, which wasn't much. Hidan seemed to still be sizing me up. I looked at his legs and arms. _Strong_. I wasn't gonna be able to take to many direct blows tonight. _Plan: take as few blows as possible. Dodge like crazy. Make swift and hard blows to vital areas, such as stomach, heart, and lungs. _Our eyes met and we both nodded agreeing to start. I wound my muscles tight together and let loose like a spring and lurched at him.

_I'm gonna win. I'm gonna win. Man oh man, I had better win._

**Hidans' POV**

Sakura sure had grown since our last fight. Her muscles were more noticeable, she was taller, and I could see she was far more determined than before. She was gonna be tough. When the bell sounded I didn't move still focused on how I'd take her down.

I made what I hoped would be an efficient plan. Our eyes met and we both nodded. She wound her body up and launched herself at me. I waited for her to get closer...and quickly extended my fist and aimed it down at her stomach. She grabbed my wrist and did an uppercut. It connected with my chin and she probably would've chipped a tooth it not for the gloves she wore.

She quickly leapt back and got into a defensive position. I stared at her for a second not sure what to do. She caught me off guard and got a good hit in. I grinned which was returned with her own grin. I noted her perfect grin and made plans to meet her after I had beaten her.

Her grin dissolved, replaced with a serious face and determined eyes. She was awaiting my attack. I smirked, her face remained impassive. I shot forward and preformed a swift sweep kick.

**Sasukes' POV**

Hidan did a quick sweep kick and, as Sakura jumped up, he quickly aimed a punch at her lower abdomen which she promptly blocked in midair. When she landed she made quick jabs aiming at his stomach and chest. Most were blocked, some were direct hits. I watched in shock at their heated fight.

I couldn't believe that Sakura- who I've never seen vaguely interested in sports at school-could fight with such power. I always thought she was a pathetic weakling. I wondered if it was possible that she would win. I winced when Hidan landed a hard kick on her stomach, and held my breath as she jumped back clutching her stomach. Even though he also was barefooted that had to have hurt.

She glared at him straightened herself up. She rolled her shoulders and neck. Then, without warning, she shot forward kicking him in the stomach. He coughed as air was forced out, she brought a fist to the side of his face with enough force to make him real back. She leapt back and I noted that she took in slow breaths and released them, as if she was calming herself.

I watched as Hidan straightened himself and shot a deadly glare that rivaled my own and studied her as if he could find out a way to win by thinking over what was her limitations.

I took the moment and mentally reviewed their attacks, Hidan makes attacks that would break walls aimed at vital organs and blocks Sakuras' attacks easily. Though he isn't fast enough to get too many hits on Sakura when she dodges so well. He can't read her moves well and doesn't plan things out too well either. Plus him having very little patience doesn't help him what so ever.

Sakura, on the other hand, makes quick and hard attacks on his whole body several times, getting quite a few hits in. She also dodges well and keeps on a good impassive, emotionless mask, so you can't tell what she'll do next. But, she can't block or she'll just be pushed back due to her light body and the force behind all of Hidans punches. So she continually uses up energy dodging, making the chances of her winning slim if the fight is a long one.

_It's near impossible to see who's gonna win when they're so evenly matched. It's hard to believe that I'm hear watching this match. I mean Sakura doesn't look like she wou-. Wait actually yeah she does look like she would be apart of something like this. I'm just surprised that she's able to fight so well._

I watched as Hidan walked forward make a defensive position right in front of her. She smirked at him and I noticed her shoulder twitch. _Idiot if you fall for this I swear it'll be the end of you._

Her fist came at his face quickly, which he quickly batted away and launched his own fist at her face. She blocked it, which surprised me greatly, I thought she would just be blown away on impact. Apparently it surprised Hidan to as he stopped for a moment trying to register what had happened, which was just enough time for Sakura to launch a punch into his stomach.

But what happened next is what surprised me the most, I don't think anyone could've seen this coming...

* * *

**DXXXXD**

_SNEAK PEAK:_

_"Say it"_

_"No" _

_"You will"_

_"AAHH!"_

_"Say it."_

_"Aunt."

* * *

_

**Review if you want the next chapter, like right this instant! 'Cause I'm flowing with idea's and waitin' for encouraging reviews to make them come out in a glorious waterfall!**


	4. Bad Spines and Criminal Minds

**Thanks for your reviews!! I luv you my little reviewers!! You are awesome!!!**

**Chapter 4: Bad Spines and Criminal Minds **

**Recap**

_ I watched as Hidan walked forward make a defensive position right in front of her. She smirked at him and I noticed her shoulder twitch. Idiot if you fall for this I swear it'll be the end of you._

_ Her fist came at his face quickly, which he quickly batted away and launched his own fist at her face. She blocked it, which surprised me greatly, I thought she would just be blown away on impact. Apparently it surprised Hidan to as he stopped for a moment trying to register what had happened, which was just enough time for Sakura to launch a punch into his stomach._

_ But what happened next is what surprised me the most, I don't think anyone could've seen this coming..._

As her fist came down on Hidans' stomach he grabbed her wrist pulled her down-which seem to be fairly easy from the momentum of her punch-and brought up his knee and made a hard connection pushing all the air out of her. When she coughed he aimed and punched the side of her jaw (while holding her wrist). He then released her wrist and kicked her side. I heard 'NGH!' come from her as the blow connected

Sakura flew to the side and landed with a loud *flump* (yes flump) in front of me face down looking like a broken rag doll. I heard her growl and attempt to stand but as I whipped my eyes up I saw Hidan jump up in the air, and his knee bent and aimed at her spine. I watched in horror as it seemed to happen in slow motion, his knee came down inch by inch to her back, as it connected her back curved lifting her head up off the ground and I saw pure agony etched into her features.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" her scream echoed through out the ring. Everyone was deathly silent, shocked, they hadn't witnessed something this intense before. Hidan stood and stared down at her. The man who had made them touch gloves came out and began to count down.

When he was at 5 she moved and began to stand. The man who was counting stared at her in shock as did everyone else in the room, including Hidan. Sakura stood there slumped, with strands of her hair floating about her. She attempted to straighten her back but only winced and went back to slumping. I jumped when I heard something clatter next to me and stared at the purple haired woman...Anko was it?

She stood with her head held high and with eyes that were hard and angry. She stood there unmoving and stared at Sakura's back. I turned my attention back to Sakura who was still slumped and barely standing, then she wasn't at all; for Hidan had roundhouse kicked her side.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" she cried out in agony. I watched in sympathy for the girl. Even though she was a nuisance no one deserved to tormented. I watched her broken form as Hidan slowly approach her and bent down to her battered body.

**Sakuras' POV**

My body was killing me, I just wanted to cry and curl up into a ball. Oh, how I wished I could utter the word 'uncle' and give up. I had never done such a thing before, but I'd never had such a hard time with a fight before either. Fire raced up and down my spine, my stomach probably had a blooming bruise on it, and my desire to win was beginning to dwindle down.

I felt hot breath in my ear and twitched. "Say it" was hissed into my ear. I growled, no way was I gonna give up and become a failure! "No." The words were far more stronger sounding then I felt at the moment, but I wasn't gonna let him have the satisfaction of hearing my voice quiver in pain.

"You will" his words were filled with venom. And suddenly a roaring heat was added onto my spine, "AAHH!" I quivered and groaned at the pressure he had added. "Say it." his words were filled with malice. I grinned and turned my head toward him.

"Aunt." I mocked. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" he had struck my spine then added pressure. I panted and groaned, and mentally begged it all to stop. _Anything goes? Worst possible idea they could've come up. God, please let me K.O. soon. I refuse to admit weakness!_

He must've heard me to some degree, for my vision blurred and my world went black. They only thing I thought of at the time was that Anko was going to be so pissed off at me for losing and being forced to give me up to some creep. I shuddered at how bad she'd smack me, broken body and all. I let out a final groan and closed my eyes and let darkness consume me.

_Man my life sucks. I'm gonna be owned by a creeper. Great. Just great._

XDXDXDX

_ Wha-? OW! Man why does my body feel like it just did 20 hours straight with Anko! Ew. That could be easily misunderstood. Lanta _(yes lanta I will not use the Lords' name in vain unless I feel it's required)_ I have such a twisted mind. Na~sty._

I opened my eyes only to be met with a blinding light. Ugh hospitals suck. Yep. Sure enough I was in a obnoxious, fluorescent lit, too clean for it's own good, hospital room. Man those idiotic people who design these room need their heads checked. A sickly person would not want such a rude awakening such as this.

I mean _come on_, think about it; if you got hit by a car and the last thing you saw as you went hurdling down to a cruel and unforgiving road were its lights. Would you want to be surrounded by bright lights as soon as you woke up? No. You wouldn't. 

I looked around for any signs of life. Nope, unless you count the dude behind the room-dividing curtain who was snoring. I wish I could've walked over and shoved something down his throat, but in my condition it was not the best of ideas.

I sighed and decided to lay down while waiting for a doctor to come in and do all her technical stuff so I could ask her questions. I growled when images of the fight began to seep into my mind.

He had been faking his idiocy to lead me into a trap. I cringed at how weak I felt when he had been whispering with his nasty breath hot on my ear. I shuddered, as the feeling crept up to my ear, as though he was attached to my back, and was gonna haunt me forever and eternity. Ick, moment.

I stopped my nasty and disturbing thoughts, when I heard a well defined *click*ing heading down the hall towards my room. It continued to get louder and then stopped as it had entered my room.

I stared at a blonde haired, brown eyed woman, who had a purple diamond on her forehead. She also...had huge...erm...chest area. I tore my eyes away and forced myself to look up at her face.

"Sakura Haruno, age 13, height 5', weight 100 lbs. and was found at the bottom of a staircase by her guardian, Anko, with a badly battered spine (AN: not good with medical terms sorry!). Also had bruises which seem to have come from a fight, I don't care just don't come back here like this again and I won't get mad." her voice was strictly business. And she spoke as though I wasn't even in the room which confused my poor low capacity mind.

"Uh...'kay...what's ya name?" I asked unsure how to handle such a busy looking woman. She began to adjust my bad so I could sit up. I was a relieved when I realized it didn't hurt, well at least it wasn't making me want to scream bloody murder. "Tsunade, and you have a purple haired guest here to see you." and then she clicked back down the hall. _Okay. That was just a tad strange._

"Hey, Punk." a playful voice said. I smiled up at Anko who had come in and lounged on a chair next to the bed. We both sat there unsure of what we should say. I looked down at the pure white sheets and glared at it. Stupid Hospital not getting my mental messages. "Does it hurt?"

"Huh?" I looked up at Anko. She was looking out of a window. I let my mind process the words until I came up with what I wanted to say. "Uhm...yeah...I suppose...my spine's all busted...and stuff." I twitched at how much more awkward I had made the situation.

"Sorry..." her words hung in the air. I stared at her and something bubbled up in me pissing me off to no end. "SORRY?! I BREAK MY FREAKING SPINE AND YOU SAY YOU'RE SORRY?!?! NO! YOU SHOULD BE SMACKING ME FOR LOOSING!!! NOT APOLOGIZING!!!" I shouted.

The dude who snored obnoxiously snorted loudly and I heard him moving and rustling his pure white sheets that have just been deemed stupid by me, and then it was silent, until he once again started snoring "Shove something down his throat, please." I glared at the curtain. "Nope, he has a breathing problem and I don't need to be sued." she sounded ticked off the she couldn't shut him up either.

The mood was light, and for once I thanked my lucky stars for people who snored. Who knew they could lighten moods? We both laughed and suddenly a splitting head ache quickly befell my poor head.

"Anko?! What the he-" I was cut off. "Language, my dear." she mocked. I smiled up at her my throbbing head soon forgotten. Both of us looked at each other and we both grinned happy to be together.

But then I remembered the bet she had made and my face fell. "Anko...the bet." I looked at her. She didn't make eye contact. "Anko." I begged. She looked at me with sad and hurting eyes. And through those eyes I saw her broken soul, far worse then my screwed up spine.

"You leave once you spine has healed up. We won't be able to see each other much after that, but I'm sure you'll be okay. I'll see you tomorrow." then Anko left. I stared out the window, my eyes stung but I refused to let the tears spill. And those words that had haunted me in my childhood floated into my mind and started to slowly tear me apart.

_"Cry out all you want. Momma isn't gonna save you anymore. Feh. You're so weak."_

I didn't cry but those words pocked and prodded my heart and mind. I just looked out the window, far stronger than what I was before I had Anko. I had no use for tears, they were just a wast of time and water, as Anko had said to me when I first met her.

I let out a sigh and decided that maybe this was supposed to happen. Maybe I had to level up and harden my emotions farther still, and to do that I had to abandon Anko and live with some creeper.

**HAH! WHAT A JOKE!!!****You're gonna use this as physical training not emotional!! **

_What nonsense are you spurting now? And where have you been!?! I could've used your help! _

**Busy darling. And I'm not spurting nonsense! You gonna, rob the dudes house, escape, and go back to Anko! Then you both shall go to Canada and live happily ever after! **_Canada? And what if the dudes not rich!? HM? What then!! _

**Oh he is remember what Anko told you he was betting with? **

OMG!! You're so right! What was I thinking!! Living with some creeper? Puh-lease!!

**That's the problem you were being clouded with you feelings. What would you do without your levelheaded inner?**

_*sniffle* Nothing! You're my favorite inner ever!! _

**Uh-huh. And don't you for- HEY! I'm your ONLY inner ever!!**

_Hahahaha! I thought you wouldn't notice!_

**Jeez. You little brat! Hehe. It was funny though.**

_So we're gonna escape, with massive amounts of money, find Anko, run away somewhere NEAR Canada. 'Kay?_

**NEAR?!?! WHY?!!?**

_They say 'Eh' or was it 'Ay'? Anyway they talk funny, but strangely it doesn't amuse me._

**Fine. *goes to emo corner***

_Levelheaded indeed._

**Shut up you Canada hater!!! WWAAAAA!!**

And after a pep talk with Inner-Me, I was set straight and would soon become a criminal.

_Life was good._

**The awesome list which you wish you were on.**

fanpire329

StarS 009

SasuSakuKawai (who reviewed twice!! OMG!! You need a totally different list to be on you rock!!)

SparkDazzleDuez

You Know Who (my friend who almost spat muffin in my face! I think...? Apparently I don't know who.)

SakuraMoonAngel

SasoLove111 (my first reviewer ever *sniffle* tender moment)

**You too can be on this list. If you REVIEW. So REVIEW if you wish to also be on this list.**

**P.S. I just updated 3 chapters in one week. That deserves SOME credit. **


	5. When You're Evil

**AN: *cries in emo corner***

Sakura: What _NOW_? You got your reviews what could you possibly be crying about?!?!

**AN: *sniff*...sang....*sniff*...Star Spangled Banner...*sniff*... and I-I-I!**

Sakura: YOU WHAT?!?

**AN: I BUTCHERED IT!!! I MURDERED A POOR SONG!!! I SUCKED TIMES 10 ON THE SUCK-O-METER!!!!**

Sakura: you sucked?

**AN: WWAAAHHH!!!**

Sakura: Well that's too bad.

**AN: WHA-!**

Sasuke: TasteLikePurple doesn't own Naruto or it's characters. Just the story. If she did own Naruto terrible things would befall us all.

* * *

**Chapter 5: When You're Evil **

**Sakuras' POV**

I rubbed my eyes as I walked out of the hospital. It had taken me 8 grueling weeks to heal. All of the doctors were surprised at my quick healing and had released me a grand total of 2 weeks earlier than what they had planned. Though they told me took take it easy for the next 2 weeks, I was free...for now.

I had done everything I was told and slept when I wasn't be told to do something. I wouldn't have done that if not for Tsunade, I had disobeyed her once and she nearly broke my spine. It was scary to see her so angry but she was really nice and would visit me when Anko wasn't there.

Even though Anko and Tsunade were always visiting I spent a good amount of time alone with my thoughts. When you only have one person in your family and have no friends you really realize how much you rely on those around you.

My class had sent me a lame card that said 'Get Well And Don't Miss The Bell!' it had a stack of books on the front and a kid racing to class when you opened the card. Honestly, they shouldn't have sent anything. I know all of them could care less and some of them are actually celebrating. Those b$!#&$ (AN: yep, gonna reduce cussing).

I growled when the guy who snored came into mind his name was Hikaru and he had nearly been strangled to death by his girlfriend after they had broken-up. He had been a pain in the neck (heh) and would always complain and if he wasn't doing that he was hitting on Tsunade and other nurses. It had been disturbing, let's leave it at that, as I do not wish to scar you for life.

Anko and I never brought up the bet...ever. We let a sleeping dog lay. Neither of us wanted to bring that subject up if we didn't need to. We had talked and joked about anything and everything, when I wasn't in therapy or sleeping. We had been filling the fast growing void in time with the little amount of time we had left. We were gonna make the most of it if it had killed us.

I let out a sigh as I walked down the sidewalk to where my home was, for now. I listened to my feet *flump*ing against the concrete of the sidewalk and thought back on my fight. It still pissed me off I had lost, due to my believing in Hidans' stupid charade. I had been struck on the head several times and had had (I always wanted to do that!) a long lecture with Anko on not being deceived near as easily, though I probably won't be fighting anymore due to that stupid bet.

My heart dropped as my apartment door came into view. I walked up the rusty, old, metal steps and towards our beat up door. I heard a low growl from the bedroom and grinned. I set my bag down softly and crept down the hall. My grin grew as I peered around the doorframe and looked at our black cat Sparta. He meowed loudly and rolled onto his back. I let out a laugh and quickly jumped onto the bed and rubbed his belly.

He purred loudly as I scratched an drubbed his big fat belly. Sparta was a fat black cat with glowing green eyes, who was massively fat. Sparta was a meanie to those he hated but was a HUGE softy to the people he loved (he ignores people who he's not sure how to take). I had found him when I was 10 and he was a baby kitty. I had kept him with me and Anko. At first they hated each other but eventually they warmed up to each other and he now takes naps on her belly when she sprawls herself across the couch.

I reached up for his ears and rubbed there. He purred louder, if possible. "Aw. Sparta, what will I do if I don't have you?" I asked under my breath. Sparta looked up at me suddenly and his purring shut off. He rolled over on his tummy-which was amusing to watch-and stood up. He trotted up to me and pressed his pink nose against mine and looked me straight in the eye. I stared at him, kinda weirded out. He let out a firm meow, and my eyes widened.

"Sparta you're the best cat ever." I whispered hugging him. He let out air through his nose, as if he were sighing and asking himself 'Humans. What'cha gonna do?'. I knew he didn't really say anything to me with that meow, but I knew he was comforting me. Which was something to be happy about. I let out a sigh and curled up into a ball on my side and hugged my knees close to my chest.

Sparta pressed his nose against mine. I didn't give a response. He let out a pissed off growl and laid on my head/face, completely blocking all light and oxygen. I let out a grunt and pushed him off. He growled and got into a defensive position, a grin spread across my face and I did the same. We stayed there, frozen waiting for the first move to be made. I quickly lurched forward and scooped him up into my arms.

I squirmed and attempted to worm his way out of my grasp, but I had the upper-hand. I stood up off the bed and headed back down the hall with a black bundle of hatred in my arms. He hissed and spit as I set him down on the cold floor of the kitchen. I smiled and grabbed the cabinet door containing the cat food and poured it into his bowl that said 'BEWARE' in bloody letters. Courtesy of Anko. (review!)

I watched as he inhaled his food and stood when he was done. He made his was to one of the few windows in out house and jumped up on it nearly falling off due to his big butt. I stretched and walked back down the hallway. I opened up a closet and grabbed a suitcase. I sighed and headed to the bedroom to pack my crap. Anko had told me on her last visit to pack all my stuff and wait at home.

I opened my dresser drawers and grabbed my jeans and laid them down in my bag. All of them were beaten and had holes in the knees. I opened up the drawer below it and grabbed my shirts, most of which were T-shirts. I went up to a small top drawer and grabbed my socks, panties, and sports bras, I hated those push up bras that would be padded and had those uncomfortable wires in it.

I shoved those in my suitcase and went to Anko and my closet (ah sharing) and knelt down to grab my shorts. I always put off season clothes away, and since it was fall there was no need for the stuff. I put them into the bag and went back to the closet. I flicked through the hangers which held Anko's trench coats. I came across a black spaghetti strapped dress and brought it out.

It had red flames coming up from the left, front, bottom,(-.-) corner of the dress to about mid stomach. It reached down to my knees and was clingy but not skin tight as most dresses these days. I smirked when I remembered the day Anko had bought it for me.

She had gotten a raise and I had won a hard match and had raked in a lot of dough. We decided to get ourselves somethin' nice for when we bought ourselves a nice big house. We had gone to a small store which was going out of business and had bought the dress for me. Anko had gotten a red dress with short sleeves. We both hate dresses and skirts and would never be caught dead in one, in fact we both were going to be married in suits and were going to force or husbands to wear the frilly white dresses.

I folded the dress and gingerly placed it into the bag. I headed back to the dresser and grabbed the very few pieces of jewelry I owned and put the into a outer pocket of the suitcase. I crouched down and looked under the bed I grabbed my pair of high-tops and running sneakers. I shoved them into the bag and quickly zipped up the bag. I walked down the hall, to the bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush, toothpaste, and hairbrush. I didn't own any make up besides one tube of light red lipstick, from my past life, before I met Anko.

I slowly grabbed the tube and slipped it into my bag as well. My life before Anko was a touchy subject, and Anko had never asked about it. She lived for the now and never looked back at the past. She rarely looked up into what was happening in the short future, which caused her to constantly be late for her job, she works at a diner downtown. Though she never got fired, due to the fact she brought in many costumers, most of which were tough looking males.

I let out another sigh and slipped the rest of my belongings into the pocket that held my jewelry. I picked up the bulging bag and rolled it down the hallway, I set it next to the small couch. I walked back down the hall and into the bedroom to grab my pillow.

I swallowed hard and snatched it up from the bed and ran out of the room. I set it down on my bag I brought in a shaky breath. I was done packing. I was ready to go...

_...._

_I wasn't ready at all. _

_..._

_I was leaving behind my life._

_..._

_And there was no way to pack it up._

_..._

**Sasuke POV**

The ride in the car was silent. I had not gotten the prize that Itachi had promised me. I had began to forget about due to Five-heads sudden "disappearance". It had been nice to go to school without her insults but it pissed me off that they didn't know what had really happened. But I didn't say anything, knowing it would somehow get me into BIG trouble.

Ino had also left me alone throughout the weeks in school though I would catch her looking wistfully at me during lunch. I had promptly ignored her looks and made no plans to get back together with her. It had been nice being a single man again.

I frowned when we got to a part of town that was filled with small houses and apartment buildings. I had been brought to places like this far too many times for my liking. I looked at Itachi, but he merely gave me a happy-go-lucky smile. I rolled my eyes knowing this wasn't a good sign.

Itachi had asked me if I still wanted that prize and I had given him a unsure looked and answered him with 'Yeah...whatever' but, if I had known he would bring me to a place like this I would've said 'Are you insane?!' and smack him.

Itachi parked the car in front of a run down apartment complex and quickly got out of the car. I sighed, defeated, and slid out of the car as well. I noticed a yellow Vespa parked under a tree that had a tarp laid next to it. Immediately 'FLCL' popped into my mind and I decided to give it little thought.

We walked up stairs that looked like the were ready to fall apart. I bet if some fat guy ate a Twinky on these stairs they would break (AN: -.- seriously?). I smirked as the image popped into my mind.

"Here we are." Itachi announced. I stared at a broken door, it looked like it had been used for a shield during an epic fight between space aliens and vampires. I looked at a window and was met with a growling mini bear with it's back arched up...wait, no, cat, that's a cat. A really fat, monster cat.

"Itachi, if we go in there that cat's gonna eat us." I said. He turned to the window and stared blankly at the cat, he shrugged and quickly shoved a key that came out of nowhere and opened the door. I followed in after him into the shabby looking apartment.

I looked around, there was a table with 2 chairs and a small kitchen to the right, a small green couch, small tv, and a comfy looking chair with a lamp on a small table next to it to the left, and a hall in front of us. There was a room at the end of the hall, and a closed room at the right of the hall, and a curtain on the left side of the hall?

I walked down the hall and pushed the curtain to the side and peered into a bathroom? Yep, there was a toilet, a sink with a mirror hanging over it, a shower crammed into the corner of the room, and a small rack holding towels in there as well. I noticed that there was a single towel on the floor.

I shrugged and peered into the room with door open and looked around a bedroom with a closet, dresser, and a bed with one lonesome pillow laying on it. I turned and opened the door to the left of the hall and found a small closet. I walked back down the hall and glanced around for Itachi. (AN: snoop much.)

He was glaring at the monster of a cat, who seemed to be glaring right back at him. I watched as the cat snorted and hopped down of the windowsill with a thump. My eyes trailed after him as he trotted over to the couch and hopped up on one of the arms and then up to the back of the couch. He turned and sat with his chest puffed out, ears at alert, and a glare in his eye.

"Hn?" rumbled out of Itachi's throat. He made his way over to the couch and I followed next to him. When we were 3 feet away he let out a his, bent his ears, and then growled at us. It didn't stop us, as if a Uchiha would be swayed by a monsterous cat.

He stood and attempted to swipe a big paw at us but instead had fallen back onto the couch and onto whatever he was protecting. A grunt was heard and then the cat let out a yelp. A mumble of what sounded like 'sorry Santa' came from the couch and then purring was heard.

Itachi and I casted each other looks and peered over the couch and onto a person...Sakura Haruno to be exact. _Wait. She broke her back er somethin' right? So why is she in the run down place...wait don't tell me! She lives here!?! Well okay I knew she'd be living in a ran down place, this ran down? Man this is sad._

The cat let out a hiss and Sakura pushed him off the couch, a loud *thump* was heard. She broke out into a grin and snuggled the blanket the was covering her body. Her hair was wet and was splayed out around her. She almost looked innocent, ALMOST.

Itachi poked her in the arm and she let out a groan and covered her head. Itachi poked her harder and she groaned louder. "Anko, let me sleep!"-she rolled over to get away from Itachi's prodding hand-"D#$-it!!" she cursed as she fell onto the floor. I loud *thunk* had sounded and she quickly jumped up and jumped at Itachi. His neck to be precise.

It seemed to happen in slow motion and I watched her face as her emotions changed, at first-when she was in midair-she looked playful like a lion cub playing with another, then -when she began to come down-she looked surprised, and finally-as her hands made contact-she looked pissed and ready to kill.

She came down hard on him and he hit the floor hard. She was straddling his hips. My arm quickly-without me even thinking-wrapped around her and pressed her against my chest tightly. "You okay Itachi?" I asked. He nodded rubbing his neck.

She struggled to get free and brought her arm up and her elbow connected with my stomach. I let go and jumped back. She leapt over Itachi, turned her body in midair and landed softly on her feet facing us.

"I'm warning you I'm a-!...Duck?" she looked at me. Itachi rose from the ground smirking and turned to face her. "You're a duck?" he mocked. She lurched at him as if she was gonna punch him, but instead she lifted her foot and kicked him, in a place you don't wanna be kicked.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. I looked down at Itachi, who was groaning on the floor and back up at Sakura, who was frowning with her arms crossed over her chest, and I remembered the look Itachi had given me, and the fight that had happened weeks before. I stared at her.

"Get out." she said impatiently. I continued to stare at her and Itachi continued to groan and mutter things about his 'tenders' and 'how could she' and finally 'I hope he works her to the bone'. Realization hit me like a speeding truck heading for a fat guy who had fallen and gotten stuck in a hole. (AN: LANTA SASUKE! WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST FAT GUYS?!?!)

...

I smirked at her, "I'm here to claim ownership on my prize."

...

She paled and stared at me with wide eyes,

....

then...

...

Itachi let out a groan,...

...

and then the author was absolutely evil and made this chapter a cliff hanger!

* * *

**The awesome list which you wish you were on.**

PrettyCuteMe

Similar Hues

fanpire329

StarS 009

SasuSakuKawai (who reviewed twice!! OMG!! You need a totally different list to be on you rock!!)

SparkDazzleDuez

You Know Who (my friend who almost spat muffin in my face! I know now!!)

SakuraMoonAngel

SasoLove111 (my first reviewer ever *sniffle* tender moment)

**You too can be on this list. If you REVIEW. So REVIEW if you wish to also be on this list.

* * *

**

**BWAHAHAHA!! YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO REVIEW AND BEG FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU WANT IT!!! HAHAHA!! OH YES! I'M SO EVIL!!! Thanks for you're reviews and for future reviews!! LUV YA MY LOYAL READERS/REVIEWERS!! (I'll update in a week or two around the...day...) P.S. I'M GONNA PUBLISH A NEW STORY REAL SOON SO BE WATCHING FOR THAT!! **


	6. You're Stuck On Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Darn.**

**

* * *

**

**Your Stuck On Me**

**RECAP!!**

I smirked at her, "I'm here to claim ownership on my prize."

...

She paled and stared at me with wide eyes,

**Sakura POV**

As he took a step towards me, my blood ran cold and my stomach did a flip. He was a foot away when he brought his hand up to my cheek and stroked it. I was in shock and didn't really register what he was doing and that I should be throwing him across the room. "Come, it's time to go, Pet." he cooed in my ear.

Then my senses caught up to me and I threw a blow to his stomach, which he caught easily and held it firmly in the palm of his hand. I realized how much bigger he was than me about a 1/2 foot? Well, he was _huge_, and I felt like I was up against a giant. I pulled back, trying to reclaim my hand. I didn't trust my voice, afraid it would quiver and break, so I couldn't shout at him, though I wish I could've.

I let out a yelp when a sharp prick up my arm. I whipped around, to see the other dude who I had attempted to strangle, with a needle in his hand. "WHAT DID YOU PUT IN ME!?!" I screamed. "It'll make you sleep, cool it." he droned.

I growled, pulled sharply on my arm-causing Duck to fall-and planted a fist on his pretty boy face. He let out a grunt and released me. I ran down the hall, only to slip and make a face plant on the hard floor. "Dmn." I muttered.

As I tried to get up a wave of drowsiness washed over me and I fell limp against the ground. I laid there feeling pissed, when a pair of arms turned me over and lifted me up. I forced my eyes open but they wanted to flutter closed again, I saw who had lifted up off the ground me, Duck. "Man you're light, do you even eat?" he asked.

"World...'s best...fighter...here." I mumbled. He smirked as I fell unconscious.

_MAN! Robbing his place isn't gonna be easy._

**Why?**

_They have the worlds best security._

**...**

**uh oh. You should've ran.**

_YA THINK!_

**Sasuke POV**

Itachi grabbed the suitcase beside the couch and we exited without a word. When we got to the car Itachi opened the back door and I laid her down gently and sat in the front. When the trunk had been slammed shut Itachi got in and drove away. We shot each other smirks and Itachi picked up a speed. "t I can't help but feel as though we have forgotten something..." Itachi said thoughtfully.

I let out a laugh, remembering the movie we had watched days before about a guy who had stolen bunch of money, Itachi was quoting the scene where the guy jumped into the get away car and they had sped off, and right after he thought that a huge bomb went off in the building the had just left.

"Nah it's just yer mind playin' tricks on ya." I stated. The guy who had been driving said that right after the bomb went off. As they drove down the road the credits started and that was the end of the movie. It wasn't good, but it wasn't bad either.

I smirked when our house came into view but frowned when a displeasing thought came into mind. "What about Dad?" I asked. How could I forget?! If we suddenly came in with a girl and said we won her off a bet during a underground fighting match, we'd be DEAD! "Dad knows all about this. In fact he's watched her fight before to." Itachi stated. I gave him a dubious look and shook my head not wanting further details.

As we pulled into the drive I heard Sakura grunt and mumble 'Oh if you insist...I'll eat _ALL _of the donuts', both Itachi and I snorted and snickered at her. She let out another grunt this time followed by 'oh the cake too? Well if you insist.', this time we broke out laughing. Who knew Sakura had a food fetish. She let out a sigh and I froze at what she said next. Itachi smirked at me, "You may want to tie her up when you sleep."

_"Come on Duck...run faster...Or I'll roast you...heheheh."_

**Sakura POV**

I was forced from the most amazing dream consisting of many dessert foods, and torturing Sasuke, yes he been covered in duck feathers and forced to waddle around with me on his back.

I awoke on someone, and dearly choked them, if I hadn't realized they were merely carrying me on their back. _Man their hair...it like defies gravity...kinda like...Ducks...! _"PUT ME DOWN OR I SHALL KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP WITH A SPORK!!!!" I shouted pounding on his head.

"Dang!! STOP HITTING ME!!!" he shouted. "THEN LET GO OF ME!!" I shouted in his ear. I then landed ungracefully on my butt on the floor. Quickly stood up and jumped in front of him "DIE DU-" I stopped suddenly feeling dizzy. "Prepare...your..self...for...ugh," I swayed around and then began to plummet to the ground head first.

_This is gonna hurt, _I thought, when suddenly I was steadied by a firm hand. I slowly brought my eyes up and saw Duck looking annoyed. "Be careful! Man, you are NOT worth all this trouble." he grumbled. I growled, "You know how to flatter a girl."

He rolled his eyes and turned around and crouched to the ground. "Get on." he ordered. I smirked and pushed his head down with the heel of my shoe. "No way." I mocked. He whipped up and glared at me. "You are mine, literally. Start obeying me now, it'll be alot easier for both of us." he growled. "I live to make your life harder. I wouldn't do that if my life depended on it. I can live with having a couple problems that you throw at me." I mocked.

He glared and suddenly a hand whipped out to my forehead. I quickly smacked it aside and jumped back. "I'm a fighting champion! Who do you think your dealing with here?!" I shouted. I tensed when a huge shadow came from behind me. I whipped around when a hand rested on my shoulder. I stopped and stared at a older version of Sasuke, complete with his spiky duck hair.

"I would advise you to not shout in my house, if you wish to stay here." he said in a monotone voice. "That's it, I don't wanna be here." I stated. He stared at me and I stared at him..."Wait a minute!! I remember YOU!! I met you with Anko after I won one of my fights!!" I shouted. He nodded and glanced above my head. I forgot DUCK!! I turned around right as he began to scoop me up.

I laid limp over his shoulder like a sand bag, confused.

_So the Uchiha's are all naughty? They watch illegal fights! WAIT 'TIL I TE-_

**Wait. If you tell anyone you'll go to jail too.**

_..._

**...**

_Jerk. _

I started to struggle and pulled at the hem of his shirt. "Stop or I'll drop you." he warned. I let out a snort and continued my struggling. I stopped when I began to get dizzy again. "Ick." I mumbled. "Not feel good?" he mocked.

"If I throw-up you do realize it'll be all over you." I said smug. He stopped and set me down, on my feet. I had a sudden case of vertigo and grabbed Ducks sleeve. "Ucky." I groaned. I let go of his sleeve when the feeling passed.

I straitened my back up only to suddenly go weak in the knees. I dropped down to the ground. "What is wrong with me!!" I shouted. "Side-affects." Duck mumbled. He picked me up like a kid so I looked over his shoulder. "Your height is stupid." I growled. "Not everyone can have a smart height like you, Five." he mocked. I let out a sigh through my nose and allowed him to carry me.

I was being carried, by my worst enemy. With his spiky hair brushing my cheeks, and could feel his heart beating through his shirt. It was the most revolting thing ever...I'm gonna need to burn these clothes. Man. This shirt is my favorite too.

**Sasuke POV**

As Sakura laid still with her head against my shoulder, I noticed something. And when I noticed it I instantly remembered the day when the kids came to our school and how Akito had blushed (he's Sasuke's lil' bro he's 10) when he leaned back against Five Head. I shook my head, attempting to get a rather stubborn thought out of my mind.

"Quit it!" Five demanded. I stopped and the thought remained. I set her down slowly when we got to my room. "Here." I announced. She turned and froze when she read the sign. "Look no matter-" I cut her off. "NO! You're not here for..._THAT _(AN: obsessed girls you may cry.). You have a separate bed!" I shouted. "No need to shout." she said as she opened the door.

I followed her in and passed her when she stopped. I turned to her to make sure she hadn't run away. She was staring at...everything. "It's big?" I offered. She nodded with her mouth gaping. I smirked and used the tips of my fingers to close it.

"You'll catch flies." I mocked. "Call me frog and leave me in a swamp." she mumbled. I looked at her confused. _Frog? Swamp? Man she's a FREAK!_

**Sakura POV**

I was staring at the giant room that was bigger than my apartment! It had black walls, blue carpet, a HUGE red bed that was bigger than Anko and my bedroom, there was a balcony, a flats-screen (with a wii), 2! closets, and in the corner was a bed. No doubt for me. I walked to it and sat down. "Soft." I mumbled.

"Heh, that was the hardest bed that I could find in our house...I'm gonna take a showed, 'cause it's...9 PM. Your junks under the bed, while I'm gone pick up the crap from under my bed." Duck ordered. I heard him walk up to me and I lifted my head only to have something wrapped around my neck. "WHAT!" I screeched. "It's a 'control collar'. Don't attempt to escape and if you disobey me I can give you a shock, which I decide how bad it can be be." he explained.

"As if I'm gon-GAH!!" I screeched when a shock came from the collar. "Better get busy." he said smugly. I let out a growl and walked towards his bed. He headed towards the closet which wasn't a closet at all but a bathroom. I got down on all fours and reached under the bed and grabbed a clothe. I pulled it and quickly dropped it. "BLOODY MURDER!!! HIS UNDERWEAR!! GOD IT BURNS!!! HELP ME!!! AAAHHH!!!" I screamed as I ran around. I heard laughter from the closet (AN: bathroom -_-').

"SHUT UP!! I'M GONNA DIE THANKS TO YOU!!!" I shouted as I took off a shoe and threw it at the door. I reached again under the bed and pulled out a book, 'How To Destroy Your Enemies'. I smiled and ran across the room and shoved it under my bed. I went back and pulled out the next thing I felt. "NOT AGAIN!!! HELP MEEE!! WWAAAAHHH!!!!" I screamed as I ran around the room yet again.

The laughter sounded yet again and I chucked my other shoe at the door. I went again back to the bed. I continued to pull out random junk, and I realized it was like a game (AN: hey if your good with techy stuff make it a game I would totally play it!! :D) I'd pull out random junk and freak if it was underwear (which happened 2 more times but I chucked books instead), and hid it under my bed if I liked it. I would stack it if I didn't care about it.

When I finished I glanced at the pile that was my height and cringed when I saw his underwear strewn on the floor. I sighed and sat on his bed. _WOAH! My bed's a rock compared to this!! _I laid down on the bed and sighed. The days activities had finally caught up with me and I realized that I never said 'bye' to Anko. Tears began to gather and I decided to let them fall.

I silently cried and fell asleep on his bed.

**Sasuke's POV**

I stared at her. She had the nerve to fall asleep on my bed! Nuh UH! I looked for the remote for the collar but when I saw it beside her I mentally cringed. If she had seen that, I would've been screwed. I reached over her and grabbed the remote.

As I slowly straitened myself out she grumbled and I froze, with one of those stupid scenes where the girl grabs the guy in her sleep, stuck in my head. But instead she punched me in the jaw. I stared down at her surprised. It hadn't really hurt, it was...playful...in a way. I leaned down next to her face a noticed wet streaks. She'd been crying. I touched one of the streaks and she rolled away from me.

I frowned, and decided it was a good time to get dressed (AN: DUDE! That's SICK!! D:). When I'd finished I scooped her up and positioned her so her head was resting on a pillow and put the covers over her. I then smirked and pulled a Shikamaru.

"Troublesome girl."

**Sakura POV**

I woke up on a cloud, if that makes sense. My eyes slowly fluttered open to a dark room I glanced around, everything was dark except a small crack of light streaming in from the bathroom. I sighed as yesterdays events came streaming back to me.

I closed my eyes and rolled on my side.

_Now what?! I can't rob them, and I'm stuck here!_

**Sucks to be you...WAIT I AM YOU!**

_Any ideas to get out of here?_

**Be good-**

_NO WAY I'M NEVER LISTENING TO YOUR INSANE IDEAS AGAIN!!_

**LET ME FINISH D%#-IT!!!**

_..._

**Be good, he'll trust you and take you out, then escape when he's not looking.**

_Great idea, one problem._

**That is?**

_THE COLLAR DOOFUS!!_

**...oh...**

_Yeah._

I groaned at my Inner stupidity...wait. Whatever, like it matters. I opened my eyes and stared at Ducks face. I stared at him blankly for a minute, when it registered in my mind (finally) and I had to stop myself from screaming. I noticed a funny thing on his necklace...A KEY!! I felt my collar (it had little spiky things you see on bulldogs and was black) and felt a place where a key could go in.

I carefully reached for his necklace, with a scene of a girl grabbing the guy in her sleep in my head. Thank God Ducks not a girl...weird. My hand touched the chain-my heart going 20 miles a second-and I slowly brought it up and looked for the clasp...THERE WAS NONE!!! IT WAS ONE OF THOSE STUPID SLIP ON NECKLACES!!!

I let out a silent growl and slowly brought it up to his chin, I stopped and took a breath, I began again...it was at his nose when he let out a grunt. I slowly set it back down and began to pull back...I had barely moved when his arms quickly wrapped around me..._WHAT!!! GET HIM OFF PLEASE HE BURNS US!! HE BURNS US!!! AAAAHHHH!!! I'M DYING!!! GOD PLEASE FORGIVE MY SINS!!! _I brought me close and I continued my begging of forgiveness.

I stared at the sheets (AN: her heads like...right next to his...so line their ears up then have her back curved at an odd angle, his arms are wrapped under her armpits) and twitched when he brought me closer. He's what 13, 14? And he has such a broad chest. Though I'm not one to talk (champion fighter at age 11). I nearly moaned as he smushed me closer. I hissed when I realized he was curving my spine and guess what? It freaking hurt. I moved my hips so they were lined up against his and let out a sigh when the pain in my back diminished.

I stared at the red sheets and found this position getting ever more awkward. AND HE WASN'T EVEN AWAKE TO FEEL AWKWARD!!! I attempted to pull myself up off him but, he rolled on his side, twisting my spine yet again. But this time it REALLY FREAKING HURT!! I let out a silent scream and gently brought my legs over his hips and laid in front of him.

I realized that my position had become exceedingly worse. My left arm was under him though my other was free. His face was too close to mine for comfort. I attempted to wriggle my left arm free but he just grunted...and...rolled...on top of me!! My face flushed in embarrassment/anger, and I glared up at his ceiling, I was contemplating what I would do next.

**Stay sill 'til he wakes up?** _NO!_ **Scream him awake?**_**Maybe. Wriggle out of his grasp? Let's try that first...**_

I slowly moved my left leg out from under him, he snuggled my neck. I gagged and kept moving. He tightened his grip on my rib cage and I instantly stopped when I realized that it really hurt. He didn't stop. _NOW WHAT!!! IF HE KEEPS GOING I'M GOING TO DIE NOOO!!!_

I slowly brought my leg back and he stopped constricting though his grip didn't loosen. I twitched at how uncomfortable I was and how I wish I could smack him. But I didn't want to be shocked again. Man! THIS BITES!!

I lightly touched his arm and his grip loosened...I stroked and he loosened again. _YES!! Though it's...weird. Stroking your enemy? _I let out a shudder and continued to stroke. When his grip was comfortable I began to bring myself out from under him.

He tightened again and I mentally groaned. How was I going to get out. I glanced at the clock 5:30 AM!! I'm barely tired! Weird. I froze when he grunted and started mumbling, I strained my ears and heard 'Mom...I miss...you' slip from his mouth. I stopped my struggling and a looked at him. Our noses brushed, but I wasn't AS disgusted, but still grossed out. He had a ghost of a real smile gracing his lips. He almost looked nice, almost.

My heart quivered and my throat grew dry, I looked back to the ceiling . I sighed and rested my hand against his head. "Moms here. Moms got ya." I murmured into his ear. He let out a sigh and snuggled into my neck. I shivered and stroked his hair. I wasn't COMPLETELY heartless ya know. "...love you..." he whispered. "I love you too...Sasuke." I said his name softly.

I laid there and frowned when I realized that I had probably worsened my situation. Oh well. I'll live...probably. I sighed and decided to go back to sleep.

_...It felt funny..._

_using his name._

* * *

**WOO! YEAH! I UPDATED!! Man it's 11:16 pm and I have school tomorrow. ICK! Oh I also have a new story. The first chapter SUCKS but it'll get better once I update PROMISE OF THE PINKY!! REVIEW!!! I ORDER YOU OR YOU SHALL BE SHOCKED BY SASUKE!!!**


	7. Breaking Rules and Noses

**Disclaimer: do not own. that really is a let down.**

**

* * *

**

**Breaking Rules and Noses**

**Sasuke POV**

When I woke up I instantly looked over to my left fully expecting Five Head to be there and nearly had a heart attack when she wasn't. I sat up in panic, but turned when I heard a small whine from my right. I looked down at her, and frowned. _She was on my left side when I fell asleep. Right? Well whatever I've got school. _

I got out of bed and glanced at the clock 6:50 am. Right around the time I wake up. I stretched and headed to my closet to pick out my clothes. I groaned when I realized it was going to be a LONG day. Especially since my neck hurt like crazy. Maybe I slept on it funny (AN: wouldn't you like to know).

**Sakura POV**

I had a very rude awakening due to someone throwing a shoe at my head. "WHAT THE HECK DUCK!!!" I screamed as I lunged for his throat. I instantly stopped when I heard a soft buzzing sound and remembered the collar. I stopped and glared at him then headed back to his ultra comfy bed. "Get ready for school." he said as he left. I growled at the closed door and headed to my bed and dragged my suitcase out.

I opened it and brought out my black jeans, red high-tops, and a red shirt with the word 'RAWR' in big stencil letters that head a small cat that looked slightly creepy with his mouth wide open right under it.

I quickly stripped out of yesterdays clothes and slipped what I had picked out on. I quickly brushed my hair and headed out the door. As I walked down the stairs I heard a small 'EH?' and turned around. There at the top of the stairs was Sasuke's lil' bro...Aki...somethin'. "Hey, punk." I said.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "Well, you see, I came here 2 weeks ago to torment Sasuke and got lost in a closet." I stated. He stared at me and walked down the stairs. I followed him as he passed, sure that I would get lost in a closet if I didn't.

He lead us to a huge brown dining table with Duck, old-looking Duck, and the guy I nearly strangled seated on a red cushioned chair. The all had toast on they're plates though there was pancakes to eat. I followed Ducks lil' bro and sat next to him. He grabbed a pancake and I grabbed to. I set it down on my plate that had an intricate design on the sides of the plate.

I cut it into small pieces and drizzled syrup on top of it. My mouth watered as I brought the first bit up to my mouth and I let out a small moan at how good it tasted. A maid came up and asked "Is it no good?" with worry in her voice. I whipped my head towards her. "NO! It's great!! I've never had something so delicious!! My compliments to the chef!!" I said vigorously.

She blushed and mumbled that she had made it. I stared at her in shock, she looked about 15 and she was a genius chef!! I jumped from my chair and grabbed her hands, "That's amazing!! Please if teach me how to not burn soup, if you ever have the time!!!"

"You burned soup?" she asked. When I nodded she let out a small giggle and then nodded that she would teach me sometime. I nearly ran up a wall I was so ecstatic! She told me her name was Yuki and that she had to attend her chores.

As I sat back down Duck stood, I looked up at him. "We're leaving, come on." he ordered. I stared at him and shoved to more pieces of pancake in my mouth and downed the glass of milk I had been provided by Yuki before she had left. I patted Ducks lil' bro's head and quickly followed after Duck.

When I caught up to him he shoved my book bag in my face. I opened my mouth but he stopped me. "Anko sent a few extra things including a yellow Vespa for you." he said. "My Baby!!?!" I shouted. He nodded and pointed outside. I quickly ran outside and nearly cried when I saw that it had been cleaned up.

I had gotten my baby instead of a real car because we couldn't afford one. I don't ride it unless I'm in a serious hurry. That's because gas these days are ridiculously high! It burns a HUGE hole in my pocket and each time I fill my baby I always want to cry. But I can't deprive it from the food it runs on, so I always suck it up and fill 'er up.

I used to always ride my skateboard but it had been stolen a week ago by some jerk. So now I'm stuck with walking all the way to school or burning hole in my pockets.

I automatically jumped on it and reached for the the key which would be in the ignition, but I only felt air. I stared at the ignition and nearly cried yet again. Duck came and stood next to me. "No...key." I whined.

"Well duh. Like I'd let you ride this, it's a precaution." he stated. I set my head against the handlebars and let out an annoyed grunt. "Let me ride my Baby." I whined. He remained silent and I looked up.

He was standing next to a slick looking car. I sighed and made my way over. I slid into the front seat, when I realized that it would look weird if I came to school with him. "What are we going to tell everyone?" I asked.

"I thought of that, I'm gonna tell Naruto and the guys you lost a bet-arm wrestling-and have become my slave. Ignore anyone who asks about us." he explained. I rolled my eyes, it was simple and probably an efficient plan.

We road in silence all the way to the school. When Duck parked I noticed that Naruto was riding in on his skateboard. He also has a car but I always see him on his board. As Duck got out Naruto grinned at him and said something stupid that caused Duck to hit him. I shook my head and got out myself and headed straight for school, leaving behind a confused Naruto and a Duck that would have a lot of explaining to do.

As I got farther away I felt a small shock from the collar and stopped. I waited a good 5 minutes before he caught up with a grinning Naruto trailing behind him. I sighed when I noticed he had his eyes glued onto me.

"What?" I asked annoyed. "You lost to Teme, that must mean you're REALLY weak." he mocked. I growled and swung my fist straight into his face. I smirked in satisfaction when he went reeling back clutching his nose, but as soon as that satisfaction came I had been shocked out of it. Literally.

I glared at Duck, but he merely turned away, heading to first period. I didn't follow him, but did when I felt the collar charge up with electricity. I growled and quickly caught up. When he stopped by his locker he shoved his bag into the locker and handed me his books. "Wha-Right." I growled when I felt the charge.

There must've been a waring button to tell the collar bearer (me) that if they didn't stop they would be shocked. I didn't know if I liked this or if I hated it. It was better than the actual shock, so it's more of a I-Like-You-But-I-Don't-So-Don't-Make-Me-Mad kind of thing, if that makes sense.

I followed behind him, and glared at everyone who pointed at us and whispered, making them cower and walk away. When we got there he sat down in the middle of the rooms desks I next to Naruto who held a red spotted kleenex to his nose.

I smirked and started to head to my usual desk and growled when the collar charged yet again. I sat down to the left of Duck and dropped my head down on my desk, which provided a loud *thunk* sound.

Everyone around me stayed quiet, in fact it was quiet throughout the whole class period. No one breathed a word. Which was probably a relief to our overworked teacher, who constantly had problems, which probably worsened when I was gone. I was one of those people who sent off certain vibes and right now I was sending off the Shut-Up-Or-Die-With-A-Fork-In-Your-Eye vibe. It was very intimidating, and once had been used on a 15 year old who decided to tease me the day after a very exhausting fight. It was messy to say the least.

When the bell rang I was pulled up by Duck and brought to the side of the class. "You're eating with me during lunch, don't do anything you'll regret, I'll see you in 4th." he whispered in my ear.

When he left I continued on to my locker and grabbed my math book and headed to, guess what? Math. When I got there I sat in the back with my head down. To the relief of the teacher, the whole class was quiet. That was because I was pissed, for no particular reason. Probably getting another from Duck is what caused it. The teacher cleared her throat and announced that we were getting a couple of new students, the whole class started to buzz. I looked up and glared but that did nothing. "Shut up!" I shouted. They grew deathly silent, I nodded and rested my head against the desk again.

"Thank yo-" I glared up at her before she could finish. "Uh...Well they couldn't come early due to getting lost on the road. We have 3 new students but the other 2 are in a different class. So here's Temari. Please say something about yourself." the teacher asked. When nothing had been said I looked up and saw a girl with four ponytails, fishnets, and a permanent scowl on her face.

She looked at me, causing the whole class to look back. I stared at her. I stood up and shoved the kid to my left out of his seat and he quickly scrambled with his stuff to the front. I stared at her again and she stared back. She walked towards the desk and stood in front of it. We looked at each other intensely and she held a fist. I touched it with my own and she quickly grabbed my wrist. (AN: they're whispering everything after this)

I watched as she pulled it towards her and leaned in. "Your a fighter, I had fought you awhile back. I lost." she stated. "What. Want a rematch?" I sneered. "Yeah." she said. "Well there are circumstances preventing me from doing so besides my screwed up spine." I explained. "Ah. Eat with us at lunch." she said. "Circumstances prevent me. Though I wish I could." I explained again.

"What are these circumstances?" she asked. "Circumstances pre-" I started. "Oh shut up." she said. She released my arm and smiled at me. I gave her a small smile and sat down at the desk and set my head down on my desk. I let out a sigh. I didn't remember fighting her, at all. After about a year the fights started to mush into one huge battle. Each individual fight meant little unless I lost which I never did except against that 15 year old, and Hidan.

_Wonder what happened to Hidan. _

**I hope he died.**

_Hey he won fairly._

**I can see the newspaper heading 'Death By Spoon'.**

_Are you listening?_

**Or he fell out of a car.**

_Hello? You there?_

**Or he choked on a piece of popcorn.**

_What...are you plotting against him?_

**Or he had been attacked by killer bunnies in his sleep.**

_HELLO! PAY ATTENTION!!_

**Sorry, what?**

*RING*

_Never-mind._

I stood up and started walking towards the door when I noticed that Temari had followed. I shrugged and continued my way out. I stopped by my locker and grabbed my next book and turned to see Temari opening the locker next to me. She grabbed all of the books that had already been there and tossed them in the trash and slowly unloaded the books from her bag into it.

The bell rang, "What class do you have?" I asked. "Language Arts," she said. (It's like english class). I nodded when I realized I had it too. She continued to put magnets and pictures into her locker. I looked and saw a picture of her, a boy with red hair and a Kanji tattoo for love on his forehead, and a boy with brown hair and purple face paint all staring at the camera in front of a boxing ring. "Do they fight?" I asked. "My brothers?...Not really...Gaara...the one with red hair, does. But he's insane in the ring. Kinda like you." she explained.

"I'm not insane." I said, denying her fact. "Yes, your are, you jumped into the air and had kicked me in the chest and I grabbed your foot and you bent your leg and curled your body and punched me in the face, in one swift movement! That's insane!" she said. "I kinda remember that...I was 12 and had started to get the hang of it, and had been really cocky. It wasn't until I had almost lost to a really tough opponent that I got my head screwed on straight." I said.

She nodded and shut her locker. I noted that she hadn't grabbed anything, and set my book inside my locker and followed her up a flight a stairs to the roof. "Wanna meet my insane brothers?" she asked, her voice was teasing. "It would be a pleasure to meet a fellow psycho." I said, jokingly.

I didn't care what Duck had said.

Or what Daisuke would do when he found out what happened to his locker.

* * *

**The awesome list which you wish you were on.**

red lips and cloudy eyes

xXxPoisonedAngelxXx

Totally Crazy and Hyper (call her crazy)

xCherryBlossom

PrettyCuteMe

Similar Hues

fanpire329

StarS 009

SasuSakuKawai

SparkDazzleDuez

You Know Who (my friend)

SakuraMoonAngel

SasoLove111 (my first reviewer ever *sniffle* tender moment)

**You too can be on this list. If you REVIEW. So REVIEW if you wish to also be on this list.**

**

* * *

**

**I'm so sorry I forgot the list last time!!! I finished the intense part and had wanted to get it up right away!! Hope you enjoyed it!! P.S. tell me if you want a minor GaaraXSakura I'm thinking about it so say yes or no whatever you want! If you liked it check my other story out the first chapter SUCKS, but I'm gonna make the 2nd AWESOME! The plot is amazing I'm surprised I came up with it!**


	8. Psychopathic Bunny?

Disclaimer: I nearly spelled that wrong...I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Psychopathic Bunny?**

**Sakura POV**

When we got to the roof I stared awestruck at a boy standing on the edge of the school. The air played with his dark red hair and black shirt, failing at moving his jeans, but that's to be expected. But, watching his back I felt chained up, unable to break free. Forever to be stuck in a cage like a little bird. The boy turned around and gave me an intense look. I noted that he had the Kanji sign for love on his forehead in red. He swiftly disappeared out of sight.

"Nice trick." I smirked. You let out 'Hn' from behind and walked towards a guy dressed in all black clothing. He sat down next to him and stared up at the sky. Temari stepped forward and I trailed behind her with my hands in my pockets. When we reached them she sat down next to the guy laying down. I laid down beside her and stretched. I shut my eyes seeing the red color my blood provided.

I opened my eyes when I felt a sharp poke. "Uh?" I asked groggily. "Man you like a little kid, practically asleep within 3 minutes." I stared up at a boy with purple paint on his face grinning down at me. "Hey, my names Kankuro. They guy with a permanent scowl on his face is Gaara and of course you know Temari." he said. I sat up and extended my hand which he took. "Sakura." I announced.

"THE FIGHTER!?!?!" he exclaimed. I nodded and then was quickly jerked into a tight hold. "I'm a HUGE fan!!" he shouted. I grunted when a fiery pain jumped up my spine and realized he had huge muscles. "No need." I said. I felt his cheek raise into a huge grin. "I'm not stupid, and circumstances enable me to fight." I said. He let me go, "Good thing you're not stupid. I don't want to have to hurt you, if you mess with my family." he said.

"I'm not evil. Just a fighter." I said. I forced insignificant memories out of my mind and resumed my cat nap. "Kankuro!" Temari screeched out. I jerked up just in time to get smack in the face with a shoe. My head snapped back and I fell back down to the floor. "Ow." I stated. "Look what you did!! You hit Sakura!! Can't you do anything right?!" Kankuro mocked. I pulled myself up and rubbed my eyes sleepily.

I noticed that Temari was barefooted, and Kankuro held the shoe that hadn't hit me, I glanced around only to find Gaara sitting right next to me. We shared a blank stare and he suddenly pushed my face with the palm of his hand, he left it there and I stared at him through his fingers. "Croikey! The deadly Unsociables slowly become friends through the ritual of hand face contact. Let's see what happens next...beautiful. Just beautiful." Kankuro said.

I got pissed and glared at Gaara. When he didn't remove his hand from my face I did the unthinkable...I licked him. And it was wet. And gross. He jerked his hand back and looked at me with a You-More-Twisted-Than-Me-Which-Is-Pretty-Twisted look. I grinned and laid back down. I felt a hand rest on my back and make its way to my side, which I promptly squealed at. I stared at Temari who had a maniacal look plastered on her face.

I stood up and back away from her slowly. "Oh are you by chance..._ticklish_?" she grinned. I shook my head violently as memories of Anko's endless torture of her constant tickling me mercilessly. She jumped at me when I felt it. A small shock. I jumped up...right into her and she proceeded to pin my arms above my head with one hand and run the tips of her fingers down my side.

I let out a giggle, and watched in horror as Kankuro came into view and grab my wrists, allowing Temari to tickle me with both of her hands. I bent my hips and attempted to grab her head with my feet but failed when Gaara pinned them down. "No fair!!" I shouted. "Life not fair." they said in synch. It scared me to death. I then endured 10 minutes of brutal tickling.

When they finished my face was flushed and I was practically drunk with the tickling. I let out a small giggle when I stood and winced when my sides let my brain know that they wouldn't be able to handle standing. I let out a groan and laid down rubbing my ribs with the palm of my hands. I giggled when the tips of my fingers brushed my sides. I let out a sigh knowing that if anyone else touched there today I'd let out another fit of giggles.

I felt a pair of arms gingerly lift me up and looked at the painted face of Kankuro. "You are one unlucky soul." he grinned. "You've got no idea" I sighed. He set me down next to Gaara in the shade of stair case (AN: ya know how staircases look like little sheds on the roofs in anime? if not find out!). I let my head rest against the hard wall and stared out a cloud that looked like a bunny.

"Bunny." I lifted a finger and pointed at it. "Are you stupid?" Gaara asked. "I'm always funny after I get tickled." I stated. He looked at me and shrugged. "That one looks like a knife." Temari said. I nodded agreeing. "That looks like a bunny's fluffy tail." I said. They all shook their heads at me. "I told you I get funny after I get tickled!!" I shouted. Uh...that one looks like a mermaid." Kankuro said.

"Look at that! The bunny's gonna grab the knife!!" I shouted. They all looked up at the bunny cloud. "Yep it is." Temari said. I watched as it seemed to grab the knife cloud. "WOAH! Now it's going for the mermaid with the knife!!" I pointed out. "Heh. Insane bunny." Gaara smirked. I grinned at him and watched the bunny head for the mermaid. My stomach growled and I groaned knowing I'd need to eat soon.

"Wait...what time is it?" I said. "Almost lunch. Why?" Kankuro asked. "FRICK!!" I shouted. "Gotta go see ya later!" I shouted running down the stairs. I ran down all the flights and hopped over the railing each time I got. I leapt the last 5 steps right as the lunch bell rang. I headed groaned when I realized I'd have to go down all the way to the main floor. I sighed and headed towards my locker where Daisuke looked lost and hopeless.

I smirked and pointed at the trash can. "Temari stole your locker." I smirked. He grabbed the books from the garbage and headed to the office. I smirked and grabbed a dollar out of my bag. I walked down the stair case and headed to the lunch room.

I grabbed a grabbed a tray with a hot dog on it and headed down the line grabbing a cookie, carrots, and cherries (oh how I love cherries). I stopped dead when I felt a really painful shock. I turned to see Duck glaring at me from his table. I stepped forward and set my tray down next to Duck and sat next to him. He leaned down so that his nasty hot breath was in my ear.

"You deliberately disobeyed me." he hissed. I did nothing knowing it would only make my situation worse. I grabbed a carrot a took a sharp bite enjoying the clean taste and the sound of the crisp crunch it had made. I could take eating to a whole new level. "Y-You r-remind me of a b-boy in o-our c-class...uh Chouji." I meek voice stuttered out. I looked up at Hinata Hyuga, she shrank under my gaze.

"Grow a spine. Then earn some respect." I stated. The table grew silent when I crunched on another carrot and pointed it at her. I swallowed quickly, "You're constantly being walked over, and it ticks me off. Girls aren't weak." I said firmly. Her eyes widened and she nodded vigorously as if egging me to go on. "You gotta work on you stuttering. I'm not sure if it's genetic or what but it makes you seem like a delicate flower. Then wear something that doesn't scream I was dressed by my maid this morning." I said.

She blushed and looked down. I let out a deep hearty laugh. "Maybe it's the tickling but I think if you could do that you would rule this school!" I said hitting the table. She stared at me and shook her head 'no' and looked away. "Nuh-Uh. You listen to me. Work on your stuttering, dress in jeans, hold your held high when you walk, like you have a purpose, and don't let anyone say anything about you, and then you're another version of me...except maybe less violent." I said.

I felt all the eyes on me of those who were at the table, as if seeing if that's all of what I was, in a nutshell, yes, I was. I glanced at Hinata making sure she was looking. "What." I said firmly. They looked away and continued eating. I winked at her and popped a cherry in my relishing in its taste. Oh yes cherries are good.

I felt a poke in my shoulder and turned to Duck. "What?" I asked. "How'd y-" I cut him off, "Listen, I just know things and go with my gut. I could've been dead wrong. But I wasn't so it doesn't matter." I said.

"What if she doesn't take your advice?" he asked. I noticed that he had said it loudly enough so that everyone could hear.

**Jerk purposely putting you and Hinata on the spot**

_Yeah it makes me furious._

**Well know how are you gonna answer.**

_Honestly I suppose._

"It doesn't matter to me. She can do what she wants. But...if she wants help I might if I have time." I said. I looked at Duck intensely and he stared back. I shrugged and continued to eat. "I want t-t-to." Hinata stuttered. I promptly ignored her.

"I w-want t-to." she said again. "I speak english not stutter." I said. I bit my hot dog, chewed, and swallowed. The table grew silent and I could almost feel her face heating up.

"I w-wan-" she started.

"English."

"I-I-"

"English."

"I want t-t-"

"English!"

"I w-wan-"

"ENGLISH!!"

"I WANT YOU TO TEACH ME TO BE STRONG!!! AND THAT WAS REALLY RUDE!!!" she shouted.

"..."

She flushed when all the eyes in the lunch room were on her.

I smiled and stood.

I worked my way around the table and extended a hand out to her.

"You got yourself a deal. If you'll owe me a favor."

"What kind?"

"I'm not sure."

She took my hand delicately.

"Be firm." I demanded.

Her grip tightened and I looked her dead in the eye.

I grinned at her when I noticed something great in those big white eyes.

**LATER!!**

I sat in Ducks car with my chin propped up on my palm staring bored out the window. I had skipped the rest of the day and hung out on the roof. Though, Temari and the guys weren't there it was okay. Duck was mad at me but he hadn't said much to me since lunch.

**He's ignoring you.**

_So?_

**It makes me mad.**

_That's stupid._

**Why?**

_It just is._

**Oh how will I come up with a rebuttal?**

_Shut up._

**...**

_Are you ignoring me or obeying?_

**...**

_Of course._

"Why?" Duck asked out of nowhere. "Huh?" I asked confused. "Why did you do that at lunch." he said.

I turned my head towards him. "It's complicated." I said.

"I'll be able to figure it out. So tell me." he ordered.

*Sigh*

"When I saw her I knew she hated herself for being so weak. I wanted to help her. The end."

"Liar."

"So?"

"Spit it out."

"She has potential to be really strong. She has something that you require."

"Keep going."

"Know how I'm a fighter? Well she could become one if she wanted to. But if you or someone else did, you wouldn't get far at all. That's because you don't have that requirement."

"What's the requirement?"

"Secret."

"You wanna be shocked?"

"It's experience with difficulties."

"I have more experience with that than you could imagine." he said suddenly. I looked at him, he gave me a side glance. He held sadness and anger in his eyes. "That may be but you haven't been able to get over it. Not like she did." I stated.

"What about you? You got to be a good fighter and got really far in your fighting." he asked. "Duck, that's a place you don't want to go to." I said. We stared at each other and I realized we had been sitting in the car in front of his house. He looked at me and I stared back.

"Why." he asked expectantly. I growled when I realized he wasn't going to stop anytime soon and stepped out the car. "You afraid to tell me?" he mocked as he stepped out of the car. I turned around and glared at him, "As if!" I shouted.

_I was terrified._

_

* * *

_

**The awesome list which you wish you were on.**

red lips and cloudy eyes

xXxPoisonedAngelxXx

Totally Crazy and Hyper (call her crazy)

xCherryBlossom

PrettyCuteMe

Similar Hues

fanpire329

StarS 009

SasuSakuKawai

SparkDazzleDuez

You Know Who (my friend)

SakuraMoonAngel

SasoLove111 (my first reviewer ever *sniffle* tender moment)

* * *

**O.o Woah epic. Well another chapter another day! Guess what my readers! I found a really cool anime and it's called Air Gear! Haven't seen it nor heard of it? Well I hadn't either until like 2 days ago! But it's amazing!!! P.S. I think I might delete my other story I read it and realized it really sucked so yeah!! Thanks for reading PLZ REVIEW!! **


	9. Cakes and Keys!

Disclaimer: I almost spelled that wrong...again. I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Cakes and Keys!**

**Sakura POV**

"SON OF A BISCUIT!!!" I shouted. I had been trying to flip a pancake but it was being disobedient and had burnt itself. It was NOT my fault. It was the stupid pancake.

I was currently in the kitchen with Yuki trying to make pancakes. Keyword: trying. I let out a frustrated groan at another failed pancake. "How about we try eggs instead?" she offered. I shook my head violently, "NO! IF I CAN'T DO THIS I'M NOT GONNA BE SATISFIED!!" I shouted. She let out a exasperated sigh. "Okay. Then calm down, take a deep breath in then slowly exhale." she instructed. I did as I was told relaxing my muscles as I did so.

I refocused my attention onto the small amount of batter left in the bowl. There was enough for one pancake. One shot was all I needed I thought confidently. I scooped it up with an ice-cream scoop and turned it upside down, squeezing the handle, onto the griddle. Yuki told me that she used an ice-cream scoop because that's how she was taught.

I waited until it bubbled (AN: it does bubble...at least mine does -.-'), I shimmied the spatula under the pancake and peeked at the bottom. It had cooked fairly well, and was a nice golden color. I picked the pancake up gently and flipped it over so the other side could cook as well.

After a minute I checked it and decided to let it cook for a bit longer. I peeked again and picked it up off the griddle and slid it onto the plate. I suddenly was filled with an emotion I hadn't felt in a long time. I hadn't felt this since I had won my latest match which was awhile back. The feeling was pride how popped up again and this time I was overflowing with it!

"YES!!!" I shouted. I took the whole plate and ran out of the kitchen and quickly dashed up the flight of stairs. When I got to my destination I kicked open the door loudly and jumped onto the unsuspecting figure in the sheets.

"Duck!! Get up!!! I made food!!!" I shouted to the lump. Said lump grunted and slowly sat up and glared at me. I pushed the plate in front of his face proudly. "Look!" I beamed. He stared down at the breakfast food and stared back up at me. "Yeah?" he questioned. I felt my grin slowly fade away. "I...I made food!!! I didn't even burn this one!!" I shouted my grin regaining it's position.

He let out a sigh and patted my shoulder. "Congrats." he said. "Aw, come one!! I deserve more than that!" I shouted. He smirked and took the plate from me. "I eat it?" he asked. I nodded vigorously and he took the pancake with his hands and take a small bite.

I watched in horror as his face contorted into a disgusted grimace. "It's good." he announced suddenly. I stared at him surprised. I felt my face flush and my mouth turn into a huge grin. "Thanks." I said.

I watched as he finished eating and took the plate when he finished. We stared at each other for a minute until I decided to crawl off of his bed. "You need to shower." he announced out of nowhere. I froze and turned to him with wide eyes. "No I don't!" I denied. "You haven't bathed since you got here which was what?...Two days ago?" he said. I stared at him and suddenly turned on my heal and attempted a mad dash to the door.

I stopped when a sharp and painful shock racked my body. My eyes widened when I lost my footing and I began hurdling to the hard floor. I gripped the plate to my chest and curled my body around it, as to not brake it. When I stood Duck was in front of me and looking at me as if asking, 'Why protect the plate?'. "It's the first plate I put food I made on. It's weird but I don't care." I explained. He rolled his eyes and pointed to the bathroom door.

"Bathe now. The collar is water proof and anything you could need is in there. I'm going back to bed." he said. I watched him slip back into his sheets. I let out a sigh and decided to face my fear of bathing. I gripped the doorknob tightly and opened it and nearly had a heart attack. The place was huge!!

**Sasuke POV**

I sighed and scratched my head.

_Why had I eaten that? I don't even care for pancakes....maybe it was how her face suddenly fell when I didn't show interest. But why was she so excited? It was a single pancake! I'll admit it wasn't half bad just being plain without syrup....but she looked kinda different....I don't know....maybe she looked kinda cute. WAIT WHAT!?!_

I sat straight up when that thought slipped into my mind. Had I just called her...cute? I let out a shudder. No, that can't be.

I stretched and got out of bed dismissing the thought, like it hadn't happened. Which didn't go over to well due to my thoughts always going back to her. I let out a frustrated groan and decided to go do to the living room and play the wii or something. (AN: WOO!! WII!!)

When I got there I noticed that Akito was playing already. I smiled when I noticed he was playing the Mario Race Car game. I walked up to him and sat down. He changed the settings so 2 players could play and so we were on worldwide setting.

And we were soon launched into heated race after heated race, where we'd shout at each other and one would get 1st and the other would 2nd. It would switch each time we played.

I looked at him triumphantly and froze when I noticed a bruise on his face. "What happened?" I asked. "Uh...I fell down the stairs at school again." he explained. "Ah." I said. Akito was never the most graceful on his feet.

**Sakura POV**

I dried myself off and slipped on some clean clothes. The bath had been fantastic and the shampoo and conditioner made my hair smell good. I stretched and reached down to my legs and rubbed them. I'd shaved and now they were soft and smooth. I looked into the mirror at my newly washed self. I had picked out shorts and a red baggy shirt, my hair dripped with water.

I used the towel and quickly dried my hair up and let it drop when my hair was damp, instead of dripping wet. I headed to the bedroom door when I noticed something glint on the bed. I walked over to it and picked it up. It was a key! I quickly put it to the lock on my collar but groaned when it didn't fit. So if it wasn't the collar key what was it for? I looked at the door and decided to try it.

I closed the door and shoved the key inside and grinned when the lock clicked shut. I unlocked the door and opened it. I quickly dashed to my bed and put it under my pillow. I stared at it for a minute and grabbed it and put it in my pocket instead. I turned on my heel and walked out of the door.

When I got to the bottom stairs I nearly had a heart attack when I noticed that the guy I strangled was there. "Hey...guy I strangled." I said carefully. He gave me a 'you're crazy' look. "You never gave me your name genius! Seriously!" I said peeved.

"Names Itachi." he said. I stared at him waiting for him to say something else. I sighed and headed towards the kitchen to keep cooking. I was gonna tackle making cake next! Oh yes cake! How I love it! It's like a party in your mouth!!

When I passed by him I froze and stared up at him. He was really tall! But that's not what had made me stop in my tracks. It was his look of 'I-Know-You-Did-Something-Bad-So-Do-As-I-Say-Or-Else-I'll-Tell' that had made me stop. I glared at him and let out a defeated sigh. "What." I said.

"I won't say anything if you do one thing." he grinned. "That is?" I asked. What he told me next made me cringe and shudder just at the thought of doing it. I stared at him and nodded once. I had to do this if I was going to get out of here. Right now my freedom was what I really had to work on.

I continued on towards the kitchen to make my cake. My head flowed with how dumb it'd be to do that. But, one questioned dominated all other questions. And that question was, _What flavor is my cake gonna be?_

**Later!!!**

I smiled at my finished cake I had decided to make chocolate cake. It smelled wonderful! All I had to do was wait until it finished cooling to frost it. "Smells good." a voice said from behind. I turned to Akito with a smile on my face. "Really?!" I asked excited. "Yeah." he said approaching me. I frowned when I noticed a bruise on the side of his face. It was turning a strange shade of purple in the middle and was beginning to heal on the outside area.

"Who hit you." I demanded. He stopped short with a shocked expression on his face. "No one hi-" he started. "I know my bruises. That bruise was caused by getting kicked in the face with the toe of the shoe being the major connecting point." I stated. He stared at me with a totally bewildered look on his face. "How'd you know?" he asked. I let out a sigh, "I told you I know my bruises."

I turned to my cake and touched the sides. Warm. "Okay come with me." I said heading out of the kitchen. He followed behind and I led him to the front door. When we got there I reached for the doorknob when a sharp and sudden shock racked my body. "Dang it!! I'm just getting some medicine from my Vespa for his bruise!! Seriously Duck!!" I shouted. I heard a 'Hn' and took it as permission to go. I noticed that Akito stayed behind but continued on.

When I got there I opened up the seat revealing a small space filled with various things. It held band-aids, $10 for emergency money, gum, Pocky, Motrin, and finally the bruise powder medicine in a small velvety bag that Anko had made. I grabbed said medicine and headed back to the house. "Follow." I told Akito.

He followed me into the kitchen and I pointed him toward a seat by the counter. I grabbed a bowl and put about a teaspoon of water in it and poured the red looking powder into my palm I put 3 pinches of it into the water. I mixed it around with my finger until it looked like red mud/clay. I turned toward Akito and told him to hold still. I smeared the medicine over his bruise and washed the rest off my hands. "Leave it there and don't touch it. If you do you'll die. I'll wash it off in 2 hours." I told Akito.

"Where'd you get that stuff?" Duck asked. "Anko made it." I explained. I touched the side of the the pan holding the cake. Cool. I grinned and reached into the fridge for the frosting Yuki had made me. She told me she had chores to attend to but was sure I'd be able to handle everything if I stuck to the recipe. I did and she, of course, was right.

I brought out three butter knives and handed one to both Akito and Sasuke. I took out some frosting and smeared it gently on the cake. They did the same and we had the whole thing covered in a matter of 2 minutes. I grinned at them, Akito with his cheek covered in red and Duck with a bit of frosting on his nose that I had smeared on him, which he in turn smeared some on my forehead.

I grabbed a towel and wiped the frosting off of Ducks nose and the frosting on me. "Now what?" I asked. "Wii?" Akito offered. Duck nodded and I followed them into a room with a tan carpet, huge windows with light streaming in, and a huge tv with a wii hooked up to it.

I sat between Akito and Duck. Akito handed me a wheel with the remote in it and explained how to play. I absorbed all of the information and nodded when I completely understood. "Alright we'll start at Coconut Mall." Duck announced. I nodded and watched the screen as he chose the course.

I awaited the go signal and pressed the button with the 2 on it and my Peach character raced past two characters. I glanced at what place Duck and Akito were in 1st and 2nd already! I looked at my place and realized I was only in 6th place. I let out a growl and got a multicolored box that promptly provided a red turtle shell. I pressed the back button and it hit the 5th person placing me in 5th.

"You're gonna loose Akito." Duck mocked. "No you are!" Akito jabbed back. "You both are! 'Cause I'm gonna win!!" I announced. The laughed at me and I got another box and it provided me with 3 mushrooms. I pressed the back button and it gave me a speed boost. I grinned and used them carefully and was quickly in 3rd place.

"Woah! She's in 3rd! She's in 3rd!!" Akito announced. "No way!!" Duck shouted. I could tell they both looked at my place in the race as I grabbed yet another box. It was a green turtle shell. I knew I had to carefully aim and launch it if I wanted it to hit. I did so and released it toward an unsuspecting Mario and Akito let out a 'Ugh' as I speed past him. "Just you and me Sasuke." I grinned. "Heh. You're gonna loose." he smirked.

I grabbed a box and smiled when it was a red turtle. I quickly released it and it hit him. "Hah!" I shouted. I sped past him across the finish line. A victorious sound came from the tv and I grinned. "We lost to a girl little brother." Sasuke said. Akito hung is head and I laughed at how miserable he looked with that red gunk on his cheek. "Alright rematch time!" Sasuke announced.

Akito let out a shout in agreement and I smirked.

"Oh, it's on."

* * *

**The awesome list which you wish you were on.**

Stories Of An Ordinary Girl

DrakonWolf

red lips and cloudy eyes

xXxPoisonedAngelxXx

Totally Crazy and Hyper (call her crazy)

xCherryBlossom

PrettyCuteMe

Similar Hues

fanpire329

StarS 009

SasuSakuKawai

SparkDazzleDuez

You Know Who (my friend)

SakuraMoonAngel

SasoLove111 (my first reviewer ever *sniffle* tender moment)

* * *

**Yeah I updated!! I've also officially fallen in love with the dubbed voice of Deidara off of the Naruto Shippuden (sp?) episodes. It's amazing! REVIEW!! I'll tell you the deal with Sakura and Itachi in the next chapter!! I've started rewriting my other story so it doesn't totally suck!! P.S. HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU KNOW WHO!!! (my BFF, it's her B-day today.)**


	10. Shocking a Pianist!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Shocking a Pianist!**

**Sakura POV**

I grunted at the sight of a triumphant Duck and equally triumphant Akito. The race I had won earlier was the only race I won. I had lost due to Akito and Duck teaming up on me. I let out a sigh as they high-fived and started a 'In-Your-Face' dance. "O.K. guys, yes you won. I'm gonna go have some of my cake now." I announced. I stood and headed towards the kitchen, but soon was accompanied by Duck and Akito.

I grabbed some plates, forks, cups, a knife, and the jug of milk out. I sliced the cake and used the knife to slid a piece of cake onto each plate handing them to Duck and Akito. I poured us all milk and put the jug away. When I sat back down I noticed Duck wasn't eating and Akito was gobbling it up. Typical kid.

"You not like cake, Duck?" I asked aloud. He glanced up at me and nodded. I let out a sigh and shrugged it off as nothing. I figured he wasn't the sweets type.

I used the side of my fork and cut into the piece of cake and brought it to my mouth. I sat stunned.

_Did I make this?_

**Yep.**

_Are you sure?_

**Yep.**

_Then why does it taste so good?_

**'Cause you totally rock at cooking!!**

When I finished my cake I smiled. I had my cake and ate it to. Ha! Take that you negative person who says mean things! I looked up at Akito who was drinking his milk and then at Duck who was just brining his glass up to his mouth to drink. I let out a mental sigh and took a sip of my milk.

Itachi's words floated back to my mind. If you be nicer to Sasuke, such as calling him by his name, I won't tell anyone you have that key or anything you may find in the future.

_It sounds simple, yes. But, how in the world am I supposed to be nice to the obnoxious jerk? He's constantly shocking me! Literally! _

**Actually it's easier than you think.**

_Oh? How so?_

**You're being nice to him right now.**

_..._

**And, I do believe you called him by his name...albeit once.**

_..._

**So it's not hard at all.**

I thought about what Inner said and let out a verbal sigh. Was I actually being nice to him? Were we getting along? Does this mean anything? No. It doesn't...it doesn't mean anything. I was just doing it so I could get my freedom. Yes, my freedom. What I wanted more than anything. When did I start becoming so attached to my freedom? It was probably after I left _that _place.

I shook my head when fuzzy memories came to mind. That was a good 4 years ago. I'm 13, a big girl. I can handle my problems myself.

I looked up when I heard a satisfied sigh, and saw a happy looking Akito. "That must've been moms recipe. It was really good." he said. I smiled at him, but stopped when Duck suddenly stood. "You shouldn't mention her around people we barely know." Duck hissed.

I have no idea why but his statement hurt me and made me mad. It must've been the fact that we had been beginning to get along with each other and he suddenly shoots all that time down with a mere sentence.

I quickly stood, causing the chair to clatter to the ground, gathering their undivided attention. I opened my mouth to protest his words but stopped when I realized I knew nothing about them and they knew nothing about me. Which in my case, was a good thing. A _very _good thing.

I grunted and put the chair back up and gathered the dirty dishes setting them in the sink. "Akito, I need to wash your face now." I announced. He turned to me and I cleaned him up with a wet towel. The medicine had hardened but came off easily when it was dabbed by the wet cloth.

When I dried his cheek I smiled when I noted that his cheek was now more of a yellow shade than purple. "It should be healed in about 3 days, on it's own." I told him. He nodded and stroked his cheek with a smile on his face. I stared down at him when tilted his cheek towards me. "What?" I asked.

"Kiss it." he announced. I took a step back in surprise. Never had I been asked to kiss anything. I didn't feel the desire to nor did the object which may need to be kissed ever have me kiss it. So this came as news to me that he'd actually want me to kiss his cheek.

"Please?" he asked. I blinked and slowly brought my lips down towards his cheek. I lightly kissed him there, staying for a mere second before pulling back. I stared down at him and he gave me a huge grin in thanks. I stood in place unsure of what to do next.

Akito stood and walked out of the room. I stared at the place he sat, wondering what I should do. "You didn't have to do that." a cold voice said. I looked over to Duck noticing that he was still mad about Akito mentioning his mom in front of me.

I let out a sigh and walked past him, not in the mood to fight him. "Say something." he demanded.

"Something." I said. I smirked at my smart remark, knowing he would get mad at me. Most likely he would shock me.

But, what I wasn't expecting was a huge blast of electricity coursing through my neck and shooting to the rest of my body. I let out a shriek of surprise and pain. The electricity stopped it's brutal attack as fast as it had come.

I whipped around to face Duck he had a surprised expression on his face, as though he wasn't sure how he had done that. I glanced down at the remote that was held out pointed directly at me. Now this next part I may have been just plain stupid to do.

I lurched forward at him, and arched my back, extended my arms out, and did a perfect backwards timber (it's like kicking your feet back one at a time), kicking the remote out of his hand sending it clattering against the wall near the door.

I righted myself quickly and gave him a fiery glare. He stared down at me shocked. I glared up at him, waiting for him to do something. I smirked when it dawned on me he couldn't do anything without his precious controller. "Heh. Now you can't do anything, can you?" I mocked.

He gave me a icy glare and we each stood in front of each other, waiting for the other to back down. But when I let out a sudden yawn, announcing that I was in need of some sleep. I turned and walked away.

"Where do you-" he started. I turned to him with a pissed look. "Not now Duck! I'm tired of your crap! Why am I forced to stay with you!" I shouted. I turned abruptly on my heel heading out of the doorframe. When he said the 2 words that seemed as if they would forever haunt me.

"You're weak." he bluntly stated. Those words shot through me worse than any shock from that collar could. I gave him a quick glance, unsure of what my expression was. All I knew at that instant was that I was tired and just really wanted to get some form of rest.

I let out a sigh, and headed towards the staircase. I decided that maybe it would be good for me to find a small secret place for me to hide in. You know for when Duck is being a face and I just wanna escape from his psychotic need to shock me.

When I was making my way up to the 3rd floor (there's 4 in total) I opened a door to my right and nearly had a heart attack. There before my very eyes was the most gorgeous grand piano I had ever seen. Well it was partly covered by a tan tarp but from what I could see, the piano keys were nearly flawless, minus the small factor that it had a few specks of what seemed to me black spots of what looked to be paint .

But I knew I could easily clean that up within a 5 minutes with a bit of salt and lemon juice (AN: it really does work! I've tried it!) and a Q-tip. I took a wary step toward the piano and slowly removed the tarp from it. It seemed to shimmer as a small amount of sunlight made it's way into the room through the slightly open curtains.

I quickly made my way towards them and pulled them open. A blast of golden light seeped into the room through the huge windows that reached from my bellybutton to nearly the top of the huge room.

I glanced around the room realizing this wasn't just a room that held a piano but multiple instruments. This was a music room. I hadn't been in a music room since I was ten! Even then some of my memories weren't the best, but some of my memories of that old music room were of great achievements.

I smiled and made my way back to the piano and pulled out the black bench that had a red cushion on it. I sat down and my fingertips ghosted over the black and white keys, while I racked my mind for any songs I remembered from long ago. I let out a sigh and decided to start with a basic warm up. The **C** scale. I placed my to thumbs on the middle **C **key, and slowly made my way both up and down and down the keyboard.

I softly mumbled the numbering of my fingers. 1 was my thumbs, 2 was my pointer finger, 3 was my middle finger, 4 was the finger which doesn't really have a name, and 5 was my pinky. "1.2.3.......1.2.3.....5...."-I began my trek down-".1...3.2.1.......3.2.1." I mumbled each word.

Once I finished I flexed my fingers making a snapping sound and placed them on the keys again and decided to play some jazz. I smiled as one of my favorite songs popped into my head. **In the Mood**, was my favorite of all time songs to play. It had a quirky sound to it, not annoying but the kind of quirky that made you want to bob your head or snap your fingers or even have a sudden urge to dance.

I began at a nice slow pace but let out a curse when my fingers hit a wrong note, and repositioned my fingers back into the beginning position. I tried again getting farther but messed up, cursed, and restarted. I did this about 7 more times until I finally nailed it on my 8th try. "Okay! Yes, that was good! Now let's pick up the pace!" I shouted.

"Mikoto?" a unsure voice asked. I turned around to see Ducks father standing in the doorframe with a shocked expression. "Uhm!!...Who's Mikoto?" I asked. He walked towards me stopping directly in front of me. I craned my neck back to see him.

He stared intently into my eyes, causing me to suddenly stand. "I!...Uhm....I mean...I wanted to play!....And so I...just did..." I stammered in a weak voice. I watched him smirk and he patted the top of my head. "You play like my wife. She would always mess up when practicing, curse, and then she would restart whatever she was playing. But, the truly amusing part is that you were playing jazz, which was he favorite genre." Mr. Uchiha explained.

I stared up at him and quickly slid over and patted the spot next to me. "Sit, I used to love audiences when I was little...I used to love all that attention." I told him. I was actually telling him the truth. I felt as though I needed to, because he told me about his wife.

"You used to like the attention?" he asked. I nodded racking my mind for any other songs I could remember. "What about now?" he asked. I looked up at him in surprise, he was a good foot taller than me just sitting next to me, which kinda intimidated me. Not that I'd show it.

"I...uh...don't know. I haven't had attention in a long time...well you know positive attention..." I tried to explain. He 'ah'd in understanding, like he knew where I was coming from. I set my fingers on the keyboard again, when it felt as though a song was coming to mind.

"Mikoto, always loved the attention. She played magnificently and would always have a smile on her face when she played, making everyone know she was having the time of her life." he said. I glanced at him, he had a distant expression in his eyes, as though he had traveled back in time.

"I was the same way. I played with a huge grin on my face. I knew if I smiled no matter what even if I had made a mistake it would be okay. The only time I wouldn't smile was when I was alone." I said. I saw him nod through my peripheral vision. "But, that didn't mean I didn't have a good time playing by myself. I would just let myself show what I was really feeling...it's complicated, you know?" I asked.

"It sounds complicated." he said. I smiled, happy he understood. I turned my attention back to the keys of the piano when the song had come back to me. It was **Little Tarantelle**, it had a more serious. But had a loud and strong sound to it.

When I finished I looked over to Mr. Uchiha, he looked down at me and nodded. I instantly smiled, happy he had liked it. I spent the next hour with him and we talked about my music and he even mentioned me taking up piano again. I told him I'd think about it.

But what neither of us were aware of was the small audience of 3 that had gathered outside of the door.

* * *

**The awesome list which you wish you were on.**

Luka1Sakura

Stories Of An Ordinary Girl

DrakonWolf

red lips and cloudy eyes

xXxPoisonedAngelxXx

Totally Crazy and Hyper (call her Crazy)

xCherryBlossom

PrettyCuteMe

Similar Hues

fanpire329

StarS 009

SasuSakuKawai

SparkDazzleDuez

You Know Who (my friend)

SakuraMoonAngel

SasoLove111 (my first reviewer ever *sniffle* tender moment)

* * *

**Well, it's official my friend (who reviewed) now refuses to read my story. For whatever reason I'm unsure. She just won't! It's making me mad and when I ask her to she's all like, 'No, I'm busy.' or 'Why should I?' which the first one's understandable (my friends an overachiever, though she doesn't admit it). But it's making me sad! So I'm gonna keep bugging her to read this amazing story!**

** RaNdOm FaCt Of ThE dAy: I watched Bruce Almighty yesterday! It was hilarious! If you haven't seen...go now, go and watch the funny movie. Anyway! I wrote a poemish...thing and so...if you like crappy poems, read mine! Don't forget to review! Because there is about...oh....1,000 some people who just read and not leave a freaking review! So yeah. Feel bad. BTW THANKS FOR THE 1,000+ HITS!!**


	11. Snotting

Disclaimer:Don't own Naruto and I realized my writing in the last chapter kinda sucked. (I made sure to read through this thoroughly)

* * *

**Snotting**

**Sakura's POV**

I gave my yellow vespa one more quick kick and decided that it had definitely had crossed over to the other side. I hadn't been riding it at all for about...who knows how long it's been since I've rode my vespa! I hadn't been riding it alot since I got it because the price of gas was so high. I came out here to see how it had been holding up, when Sasuke was pulled into his father's (I've learned his name is Fugaku) office for some "Father to Son" talk.

Anyway, It's been about a week since the "incident" when I kicked the remote to my collar out of Sasuke's hand and we had a small glaring match. He took it surprisingly well, as things between us became less and less tense. Though I'm clueless as to why, but I'm not about to complain.

I've also been seeing Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro alot lately. Mainly between classes but not so much during class as they skip school alot. I've even been getting along with Naruto quite a bit too, as well as the rest of Sasuke's friends. But a truly surprising thing has developed. Okay not so much surprising as it is different, Ino Yamanaka has been shooting glares at me, especially during lunch.

**It's cuz she knows Sasuke likes you.**

_He doesn't like me, you idiot._

**He hasn't been zapping you lately and you haven't fought at all since the "incident".**

_I thought you hated him._

**Hey I can change my opinion if I want to!**

_...hopeless..._

I've also noticed that Ino has been giving wistful looks towards Sasuke. I'm not sure exactly how to take this, but I get this strange twinge in my chest every time she does so. I haven't spent much time dwelling on this as I have been thinking of my escape from the Uchiha household.

I have a key to Sasuke's room, but that's all I have in keys. But...I've been wandering around the house alot lately as Sasuke has been telling me to clean certain rooms that have gathered alot of dust with lack use. I've found some pretty cool rooms, hide-y holes, books, and places with great views.

But the best place I've found, by far, is the library. It's a huge room with four walls with shelves upon shelves filled with books of all kinds. It also has a huge window with a balcony on the opposite side of the doors. There are these huge red curtains that you pull shut to cover it up, but I love the curtain open because there are a lot of trees outside of window.

I was currently sweeping an old bedroom on the 3rd floor (there's 4 in total but I mentioned that haven't I?) humming an old song from when I was little. I shook my head when old memories threatened to flow back into my mind.

I let out a sigh and headed towards the bed and sat down on it. I glanced at a small table by the bed. There was a photo album resting on it. I inched towards it and quickly snatched it off of the table.

**Curiosity killed the cat.**

_Ram a knife through my heart, I'm curious._

I flipped open the book and saw Sasuke looking spiffy in a tux with his arm around a beautiful woman that had black hair and black eyes who wore a gorgeous white dress. It took me a moment to realize that it was actually Fugaku in the photograph and not Sasuke.

_So that means the woman in the picture is his mom._

**Way to go Sherlock!**

_Let's continue Watson!_

On the next page was the woman with a huge belly. She had on a great big smile and her hand rested on her stomach as if patting the child within her. A small smile crossed my face. The next couple of pages were of Fugaku, Itachi as a child, and the woman.

**AW! Itachi was so cute!**

_Yeah...what happened?_

**I have no idea...**

I turned to the next page and the woman was pregnant again, but this time Itachi-who looked to be about 4-was poking her large stomach curiously. I let out a heart felt laugh imagining Itachi not knowing why his mothers stomach was swelling up like a balloon and if she'd explode.

I flipped the page and it was a portrait of the woman, Fugaku, Itachi, and Sasuke as a baby. Itachi held Sasuke and stood in front of his parents who both had their hands resting on his shoulders.

I swallowed a lump that formed in my throat. That's what a loving family looked like. I quickly turned the page and broke out into a huge grin. Fugaku was attempting to change Sasuke's diaper unsuccessfully. I turned the page once again and again and again. All the pages were filled with different pictures.

Itachi giving Sasuke a piggy-back ride. Sasuke dressed up as a ninja with a small boy with a head of yellow (I knew right away it was Naruto) dressed as a skeleton. The woman cooking a pancake with a worried expression as she attempted to flip a pancake that was in midair which instantly made me laugh.

Then suddenly the woman had a big belly again, but Sasuke-who looked to be 3- was glaring at her stomach as Itachi smiled knowingly at them. I knew in a mili-second that it was Akito.

And about the next 15 pages were of all 5 of them. I was constantly smiling and occasionally laughed at whatever silly shenanigan the boys were doing. I was coming to the end of the book when I saw a picture that made me nearly drop the whole book.

It was a picture of all of them. They were grinning and looked so happy you could almost feel it emitting from the photograph.

A huge lump swelled in my throat and my heart felt restricted. My eyes watered as I turned the page again. It was blank. No picture was there. I kept turning the pages desperately looking for one last picture. But at the end of the book all there only was a envelope addressed to 'The Boys'.

As I gently picked the envelope up my tears overflowed and spilled down my cheeks. I turned the envelope over; it hadn't been opened.

"S-Sakura?"

I looked quickly towards the door, only to see a blurry image of Sasuke. I managed to make out the fact that he looked shocked and concerned. As he took a step into the room I stood from the bed and the the album clattered to the floor.

"U-Uhm...I was dusting a-and...stuff got into my eyes...I-I'm f-fine..." I stammered out. Tears were pouring down my cheeks and I couldn't make out Sasuke's expression anymore. I could see him take brisk steps towards me, though. I took a step back when he was about 3 yards away.

"No! I-I'm fi-" I was cut off. Sasuke had folded me into his chest and was shushing me. His voice was soothing and it coaxed the rest of my tears to flow out. I clutched onto his shirt and pressed my face into his chest harder.

Sasuke rubbed my back and mumbled it was okay. That he was right there. That he had me. My heart ached harder at his kind and gentle words. I sobbed into his shirt and brought myself closer to him.

After what felt to be about 20 minutes my crying dwindled down to sniffling and I gently pulled away from Sasuke. I couldn't bring myself to look into his eyes. His hands rested on my shoulders. I looked at my hand which held the envelope, it was still somehow uncrumpled.

"Are you done?" Sasuke asked. I nodded and he heaved a sigh. "God, you scared me. One minute you're laughing the next your snotting all of yourself! You really worried me!" Sasuke suddenly shouted.

I pulled back from in protest and opened my mouth to shout at him but the look in his eyes made me stop. I poked his forehead and stood up.

"Why would you worry so much? I'm still human after all. I'm gonna cry sometime, you know!" I said. I looked down at Sasuke but he quickly stood and gripped my arm.

"Why would I worry?! You started crying out of nowhere! I thought something seriously wrong happened. Like you suddenly couldn't breath or an organ was failing!" Sasuke shouted. He glared down at me as if I'd done something wrong.

"What?! Is the only reason why I would cry is because I'm under crucial pain?! For your information a stupid picture of you and your family reminded me of my own family! Okay?!" I shouted at him.

Sasuke's grip on my arm loosened and my face was suddenly smushed against his chest. He hugged me tightly and released me. "Sorry, it's just that I always imagined you as some tough chick who could take on the world without a problem. So seeing you break down like that scared me." Sasuke explained.

I suddenly remembered the envelope in my hand and handed it to him. "I-I think it's from your mom. Sorry but I snooped in an old album." I said. I picked up said album from the floor and handed it to him.

Sasuke opened up the envelope and quickly read it's contents. A smile crossed his face but his eyes watered. I stared at him for a moment but when his first tear fell I swiped it away. I stared hard at his face daring another tear to fall.

"Don't look so into wiping away my tears! It's weird!! ...You're weird!" Sasuke shouted.

"Shut up and keep crying! I wanna see how fast I can wipe away your tears!" I shouted back.

"KEEP CRYING!?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" Sasuke shouted angrily.

"YOU'RE A GUY AND YOU CRY! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? I'M A GIRL SO IT'S ALLOWED!!" I shouted back, equally as angry.

But neither of us knew that a certain scheming Uchiha was peering into the room with a devious smirk plastered on his face.

* * *

**The awesome list which you wish you were on.**

Luka1Sakura

Stories Of An Ordinary Girl

DrakonWolf

red lips and cloudy eyes

xXxPoisonedAngelxXx

Totally Crazy and Hyper (call her Crazy)

xCherryBlossom

PrettyCuteMe

Similar Hues

fanpire329

StarS 009

SasuSakuKawai

SparkDazzleDuez

You Know Who (my friend)

SakuraMoonAngel

SasoLove111 (my first reviewer ever *sniffle* tender moment)

**I think I might just write it strictly in Sakura's POV...tell me what you think. Anyway, thanks for reading! REVIEW! CLICK THAT OH-SO-TEMPTING BUTTON! P.S. give me some ideas...stuff you want to see, er, read. I might just give you what you want! MIGHT! :D But you gotta tell me!**


	12. Depression and Deals

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto (:I looks like a face!!)

* * *

Depression and Deals

Sakura's POV

I groaned and rubbed my temples for the umpteenth time that day. Why? Well, I finally owned up to what I said to Hinata and decided to give her confidence lessons AKA "HOW TO BE CONFIDENT AND NOT SPINELESS LESSONS!". I told Hinata to say "Stop it this instant" without stuttering and with force, like she was shouting at someone. And in case you haven't realized it is not going well. As we are now going into our 3rd hour of the first lesson.

"I-I'm not getting a-anywhere." Hinata said slumping down into the couch. We were currently at the Hyuga's place and Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto were upstairs doing whatever boys do. When I had told Sasuke about giving Hinata lessons he surprisingly enough said okay, but that he'd come too.

"Okay let me think." I said. I sat next to her and ran my hand through my hair (which by the way smelled fantastic). I looked up at the small glass figurine that stood on a dark wooden table across the room and past it to the open doors of the room. I reviewed over everything I'd tried with Hinata but all it added up to was that Hinata was a spineless coward. I turned towards her and took her in. She looked utterly defeated and like she wanted to crawl under a rock and die.

**You could tell her about then...**

_...._

"Okay Hinata It's story time so you better listen up." I announced. I stood and sat down again across from her so I could speak to her directly. Hinata looked up at me and then quickly looked down at her lap.

"Alright, when I was about six and I was still related to my family I was the most nervous girl you had ever met. My parents couldn't even get me to talk, because it was so bad! It eventually came down to them setting up this huge recital with all these people I'd never seen before. They basically thought that throwing me into a pool would help me swim. I ended up fainting while walking onto stage after glancing at the audience." I stopped and took a breath.

"What do you me "when you related"?" Hinata said confused. I had up my hand and shook my head.

"No questions until I'm done. 'Kay so I'd fainted...after that...I became even worse and didn't even come out of my room! Years and years later I met Anko and she taught me how to be confident and I became what I am today...confident and determined...You may now ask questions." I finished.

"A-Alright. What did you mean "still related"?" Hinata questioned. I took in her expression, she was confused, sad, and slightly agitated all rolled up in a stuttering ball of Hinata.

I let out a sigh, "I never really fit in with my family, and eventually it became a gap between us. I eventually moved into Anko's home and cut tie's with my family and haven't seen 'em since." I explained.

"Since when?" I voice came from behind. I whipped around to see the Neji, Naruto, and Sasuke standing at the doorway. Naruto looked pissed, Neji was calm, and Sasuke looked... well.... like he'd been punched in the gut.

"I've lived with Anko since I was 9 but moved out and into the Uchiha's place when financial stuff got to be to great." I said. Neji nodded, but glanced over at Sasuke. I let out a sigh and stood up. "Well that's it for today. I'll see ya on Monday Hinata." I said.

"Bye Sakura-san" Hinata called after me.

"Sakura-chan, Sakura, or a foot in your butt." I said over my shoulder.

"O-oh....Bye, Sakura-chan." Hinata corrected.

I began walking down the Hyuga's very long sidewalk to Sasuke's car when my I had a sudden shudder that came out of absolutely nowhere. It was probably just...a body spasm. I looked up at the sky and saw that dark clouds were beginning to roll in over head. I really disliked rain with a passion. But I absolutely could not tolerate plain storm clouds. They made me depressed and at times pissed.

I slipped into the passengers side of the car and Sasuke got in silently and turned on the car. I watched some trees wave when a wind pushed them. "Sakura, what happened with your family?" Sasuke asked. I had guessed he'd ask that, and was inwardly dreading it.

I sighed, "I...don't want to talk about it." I said. He lent out an understanding grunt and pulled out into the street. I watched as the sky began to get darker. I glanced at the clock in the car, 3:30. It looked about 5 out.

_Depressing._

_Absolutely depressing._

_And it's only April._

_It's gonna last 'til late May._

_Did I mention I was being depressed?_

_I am._

_A lot._

We came to a sudden stop and I looked over at Sasuke. He was staring at a group of boy teens surrounding some kid. I let out a growl and quickly unbuckled. "Where do you think your going?" Sasuke asked. I brushed off his question and got out of the car. The kid screamed 'leave me alone!' which the teens promptly laughed at. My blood boiled and I began sprinting towards them.

I heard Sasuke shout after me, (I mentally cursed him) causing the group to simultaneously to turn towards me. But luckily I was already upon them and had given the first one in reaching distance a bloody nose and then kicked another. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and shot my leg back at him. He let out a groan and I quickly shot towards the last 2 standing and connected my fists with their jaws.

One went down but the other stayed standing. I glared at him but something seemed oddly familiar about the guy. "Wait a minute! Hidan?" I asked. He stopped his glare and recognition washed into his eyes.

"Sakura? What're you doing here? I haven't seen you since the fight." Hidan asked/said.

"I can't stand back and let you beat up some kid. That's just not right." I said. I remembered our fight and instantly put my guard up. I looked back at the kid I'd helped and nearly stopped cold. The kid I'd helped had been none other than Akito. And suddenly the bruise from before completely made sense. "Akito, are you okay?" I asked. I went down next to where he was slouched against the wall of a building. I heard a sniffle and quickly picked him up so his head rested against my shoulder.

"Helping someone. Che! That's not how we fighters work. Are you sure your still one? Or are you just some pathetic weakling?" Hidan mocked. I began making my way back towards the car when a hand suddenly grasped my ankle. I kicked the persons face and he groaned. Sasuke was waiting for me halfway to the car in mild surprise. He took Akito and I opened the car door for him.

"IS THAT THE GUY! HE'S A UCHIHA!! I'D LOVED TO SEE YOU GET OUTA THIS ONE _HARUNO!!" _Hidan shouted out. I looked at him, knowing that he'd probably caught wind of the rumors about me. There was one thing I was known for. Being able to get out of tough situations. Twisting in head locks, punching the fat guy sitting on me, and biting someone who'd actually had picked me up with his arm at my neck and the crook of my knees, and then closed his arms. All of these situations I'd been able to get out of. Somehow.

Hidan's words had wormed their way into my head and began slowly to take root in my mind. I was pulled out of my thoughts though when I heard my name being called by Akito. "Wha?" I asked. I turned towards the back where Akito was seated and looked at him (duh).

"I asked, 'How did you fight that well?'. It was really impressive." Akito asked. Akito hadn't been told the truth about the reason I was liv-staying at his house. He'd been told my family was having financial problems and Sasuke, being the selfless guy he is (note sarcasm) offered to let stay at his house.

"I don't know...adrenaline probably. But, that doesn't matter what matter's is-" I was cut off.

"Why in the world were those guys picking on you!!" Sasuke shouted. The car became deathly silent and I noted how Akito's head dropped and his shoulders slumped. I looked at Sasuke who was gripping the wheel and glaring at the car in front of us mercilessly. I let out a sigh and shook my head.

"No...the important thing after getting beat-hurt like that is that you're okay and I...we know what's going on and how to fix whatever you got yourself into." I said. Akito looked up at me and I gave him a reassuring smile. I heard Sasuke sigh , for what reason I'm unsure. I looked back out the window. It had begun to drizzle. Did I mention how depressing rain clouds are? Well, drizzling is even more so.

**At 4:00 on Sakura's bed.**

Yes, I'm on MY bed. Like I'd actually sleep with Sasuke since the...bed incident. Which, by the way he still has no idea that it happened. In a way that relieves and pisses me off. It relieves me because he has no idea it happened. But it pisses me off because he has no idea it happened!! It's like he scorned me and got away with it scott-free. I would hit him, but if I did that not only would he question why I did it, but he would most likely get me shocked.

Speak-Thinking of, I haven't been shocked in a long time. It's been at least a week or so now and I know I've done some pretty irritating things to Sasuke but he tries to calm himself. He hasn't even threatened me with being shocked. Nor have I seen the remote...hhhmmm. Is there a reason to that? Like he broke it or lost it? Or is he just trying to be nice?

**...**

**...**

**THEY DAY YOU KICKED IT OUTA HIS HAND!!!**

_huh?_

**Remember when you kicked the remote out of his hand?**

**And then you just walked out and I think he followed you.**

**Which means he didn't pick the remote up!!**

_Which could also mean...uh..._

**That he lost it.**

YEAH THAT HE LOST IT!!

**And we're gonna find it.**

_Oooohhh. I can feel the freedom now!!_

I leapt up from my bed and shot out of the room. I leapt over the railing and landed with a loud thump on the floor (I was on the second floor). I snapped my head up from my crouched position only to see Itachi staring very openly at me with shock clearly expressed on his face. I gave a crazed grin and ran towards the kitchen. When I got there I began to quickly search the place. As I opened up the 3rd cabinet I heard a chuckle from behind. "Poor Sakura can't even find food." a familiar voice mocked. I whipped around and stared at Itachi.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed. I turned back towards the cabinets and riffled through one filled with cereal boxes. I lifted a box of Lucky Charms and glanced around the cabinet before shutting it and then crawled on the floor. I felt like a lizard or snake with my belly pressed against the floor.

"Looking for something?" Itachi said. There was something in his voice, I don't know what but it just said 'I know what your looking for and might just help you if you do something for me', which is quite a lot for something in a voice to say. I looked up at him from my position on the floor. He smirked and beckoned me with his finger. I stood and went over towards him. He leaned down towards my ear.

"I have the remote to your collar, but if you want it your gonna have to do something for me." Itachi's said. His hot breath tickled my ear as he spoke, and made we want to let out a shudder when it hit my neck. I nodded eager to get the remote so Sasuke wouldn't even be able to attempt to shock me. "Okay all you have to do is tell me truthfully how you feel about Sasuke." Itachi said.

I stared at Itachi blankly. Was he being serious? Or was he just teasing me? How I feel about Sasuke? "I hate Sa-" I cut myself off. No that wasn't true, I didn't hate Sasuke. If not hate, what did I feel for him? Surely not fondness. Right?_ right?_

"Come to my room when you figure it out, Sakura." Itachi said. He then left, but I didn't miss the glance at the place where I had jumped from. Nor the shake of his head as he ascended the stairs. Itachi was one heck of a guy. I didn't really know what to make of him. He didn't seem mean, but he wasn't all that nice either. But there was two undeniable things about him. He seemed to love to see me squirm and he was one sneaky guy. All in all you just couldn't let your guard down around him. But even with your guard up he still gets to you and finds ways to make you fit right under his thumb,

I let out a groan as I heard the familiar shout of my name coming from upstairs. I began to make my way towards Sasuke's room all the while brooding over how I felt about him. When I got to his room he was sitting on the bed. I made my way over towards him and sat next to him. Sasuke's eyes were glued to the floor.

"Is what you told Hinata and the others _really_ true or just some story to inspire her." he said. I couldn't see his expression as his hair had fallen between his face and me. His shoulders were tense, I had the urge to comfort him. Though I wouldn't admit it, even if you tortured me with Barney.

I sighed, "It was a little sugarcoated but, yeah it was true." I watched as his shoulders became more stiff and suppressed the urge to comfort him once again. I looked out his glass balcony door. It was raining, not drizzling, not pouring, and there definitely wasn't a old man snoring. That song really made me mad. I don't know why, but old men don't sit well with me, I suppose.

"Sakura...that isn't right." Sasuke whispered.

"Yeah, but it's not necessarily left either, now is it?" I joked.

"I'm serious." Sasuke said softly. I grunted and stared at the rain.

**Bleak.**

_*Sigh*_

"What do you want me to do? Cry? I'm not wasting anymore tears on my 'family', Sasuke. They don't deserve them. Plus this happened when I was a little kid. I'm 13 and soon to be 14. I'm taking car of myself just fine." I stated. I felt his eyes on me, but continued to stare out the window. I felt relaxed and almost happy that he was concerned for me. But I wasn't letting him nose his way into my past. That's a place no one should ever have to go.

"I want you to depend on me. Stop being so independent, your not alone. You've got Hinata, Naruto, Itachi, Dad, Akito, and...me." he whispered. I felt his arm rest on my shoulders and leaned into him. "Please just tell someone when you need or want something. You're allowed to be selfish, ya know?" he said. I frowned at what he said, he knew what I wanted, didn't give it to me, and then had the audacity to say that?

"You know what I want and have failed to give it to me. Excuse me for not asking for somethin when what I want most hasn't even been offered to me." I bit out. Yes, I realize that it was the worst thing to say but it kinda just spilled out of my mouth and before I even had a chance to try to clean up the mess I had made, it was too late.

"Why. Why do you care so much about your freedom?!? It seems that's all you ever think about. Is there a reason behind it or are you using it as a weapon against me!?!" he shouted. He stood and furiously made his way toward the door. I stood up and opened my mouth gathering my voice.

"Wait." it came out weaker than I'd planned but it stopped him. Sasuke turned towards me, his eyes still filled with anger. "I'm...sorry. It's just that...when I was younger...I was constantly being told what to do and when I met Anko and when she took me in I had all these decisions I could make for myself. I became attached to the fact that if I wanted to go somewhere or do something I wouldn't have to confirm it with anyone and that I could just go out and do it. It was very precious to me. My freedom." I explained.

I stared down at the floor fully expecting to here him leave. Maybe even slamming the door. But I never would've expected what he actually did.

His arms wrapped around me and pressed me tightly against his chest. I could smell the detergent on his shirt and the cologne he wore. I could feel his muscles in his arms and chest. But the thing that truly made me feel funny was his heart. I could hear his heart beat. It was fast. Racing in fact. And is was LOUD. As the hug went on it slowed. Until it seemed to be at a snails pace. It was also quiet.

My arms **unconsciously** wrapped around his waist and I **consciously** nuzzled me nose into his chest. It was a tender moment. A rare thing for me. But I was extremely happy-for what reason I'm unsure-that I got to share it with Sasuke. "Sakura. You're stupid. And your logic sucks." Sasuke said lightly.

"Your one to talk." I said.

Sasuke breathed into my hair and I sighed into his chest. Neither of us wanted to pull away. To end this moment. I tenderly loosened my hold and I felt his face contort to a frown. He pulled me closer with a grunt. I sighed, "Sasuke, you gotta let go."

Sasuke shook his head, let out a sigh and pulled away, but left his hands on my shoulders. He gave me a smirk and suddenly the unbelievable happened. His lips connected with my forehead. It was quick, but soft. It also made my cheeks turn bright red.

"I can't keep you forever, but that's not gonna stop me from trying." he said smugly. He turned and walked out of the room. Leaving me stunned standing in the middle of the room.

"He's wants to keep me...forever?" I said. It felt strange. Those words tumbling off of my tongue.

"HE WANTS TO WHAT?!?!" I screamed.

But as I ranted at what Sasuke said.

Something inside of me wondered why.

Why had I let him kiss me.

And get away with it.

Could it be possible?

That I could like him?

No.

Love him?

This may prove to be a problem.

**The awesome list which you wish you were on.**

cool_beans_aint_hot

RistakaYouiYuri

Luka1Sakura

Stories Of An Ordinary Girl

DrakonWolf

red lips and cloudy eyes

xXxPoisonedAngelxXx

Totally Crazy and Hyper (call her Crazy)

xCherryBlossom

PrettyCuteMe

Similar Hues

fanpire329

StarS 009

SasuSakuKawai

SparkDazzleDuez

You Know Who (my friend)

SakuraMoonAngel

SasoLove111 (my first reviewer ever *sniffle* tender moment)

* * *

**Sleepy. It is hlff past midnight. And I'm awake. Typing. For you. Feel special. I even made itl onger. Can't typ properly don' care. Go check ot my other story. NOW!! Thanks for reading. NOw review. :D ZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz....*snore*.........*drools on keybard*....zzzzzzz.....aaahh, reviews...**


	13. The Almighty Cat Monster

Disclaimer: Do not own

* * *

**Decisions Part:1**

My eyebrow twitched as I stared at them. I didn't even know why I was so intent on watching them! I just was. She scooted closer to him and I gripped the doorframe tightly. Their shoulders brushed and I silently growled. She turned to look at him with her light blue eyes and he turned to her as well. Their eyes met. My stomach flipped and my grip tightened.

Who was I staring at? Well it was Sasuke and Ino. How? Well, it was raining and I heard the doorbell ring so I went to answer it. When I opened the door there stood Ino in all her tight shirt, mini skirt glory. She said she knew why I stayed here so I didn't have to explain but asked to see Sasuke. It apparently was very important. I was about to slam the door in her face when Sasuke himself came down, she ran towards him-knocking me down in the process-, and then they both went into the living room.

So I was now currently watching them with the eyes of a hawk.

**What are you doing?**

_Watching them._

**Why?**

_Ino's a perv._

**Oh really?**

_Yeah, really._

**Why do you care?**

_She might do something to Sasuke?_

**So?**

_So what?_

**Why do you care if she does something to him?**

_..._

**...**

_...._

**You don't like him or something, do you? (*smug*)**

_..._

**'Cause if you do it will be troublesome for us.**

I frowned at what my inner said and stood silently making my way towards the kitchen to brush up on my cooking skills. I had improved a lot and making all these different things were a lot of fun especially with Yuki (the maid/cook girl), she was really nice and laughed at my silly mistakes or when my dish would come out wrong and I tasted it contorting my face into a strange expression. She wasn't laughing at me just at the things I did.

When I entered the kitchen Itachi was eating a bowl of cereal. It was 2 PM. And I was questioning his logic. I shook my head and began to search for ingredients to the brownies I was about to make. "Do you know why she's here?" Itachi asked. He sounded agitated, like he had a thorn in his side. I shook my head and he grunted. (AN: remember when I said Itachi hated Ino?)

**A little bit later!!**

I was just putting the brownie batter into the oven when I felt as though someone was towering over me. I shut the oven and whipped around...right into someone's soft chest. I grunted and rubbed my nose. "I-Ino?!" I exclaimed.

"Yeppers! I'm gonna steal you away! So come quietly!!" Ino shouted. I looked towards Itachi for help but he was glaring daggers into Ino's head. I looked back towards Ino who had I scary glint in her eye.

"What?"

"Did I stutter!? In about a hour you coming with me to shop!! Sasuke said he needed you to look nice for some party!!" she shouted. I stepped back and my back pressed against the oven and lighting struck somewhere. Ino gripped my shoulders tightly and I realized she was taller than me. What was I? A shrimp? I must be, because everyone just towers over me.

Ino's face got closer to mine when suddenly, "**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" **a scream of bloody murder erupted into the air. I instantly recognized that it was Sasuke's and dashed out of the kitchen and towards a pointing Sasuke. "CAT MONSTER!!!" he shouted. I stopped next to him and followed his finger to the door. But, there was not a cat monster. Instead there sat a very pissed looking Sparta who was sopping went. Remember Sparta? My cat who's fat, black, and has green eyes?

"Sparta!!" I shouted. I dashed towards him and he jumped into my open arms. I twirled around in a circle (AN: ah reunited at last.) I hugged him tightly when I heard a hiss erupt from him. "What?" I asked hurt. He hissed again but this time I noted it was directed towards Sasuke. "H-Hey! Be nice!" I said. He calmed but when Itachi came in Sparta shot out of my grasp and ran towards an unsuspecting Uchiha.

I watched as Sparta launched himself at Itachi's face. Itachi let out a cry and fell back. Sparta jumped off of Itachi and ran towards Sasuke. Sasuke tensed and then ran up the stairs, Sparta hot on his heels. In about 30 seconds later a bloody scream was heard and Sparta trotted down the stairs, up to me, and jumped contentedly into my arms. I smirked and scratched his ears making my way back towards the kitchen.

Ino cringed away as I passed her. I realized that as long as I had Sparta with me she wouldn't come close. Which meant no shopping for me. Darn! (Please not sarcasm.) I set Sparta down on the floor and brought out a can of tuna, which he promptly recognized and began rubbing onto my legs. I laughed and quickly set the open can on the ground. He quickly attacked it. I smiled and took out my now finished brownies from the oven.

The smell wafted into my nose causing my stomach to grumble. I sat them down on the counter and let them cool. I sat down on a stool next to the counter when Sasuke came in with many band-aids covering his face and arms. "Heh...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Look at your face!!! OH!! HAHAHAHA!!!" I shouted. As I thought it couldn't get much better Itachi came in looking just as bad.

I then fell off my seat in a fit of laughter. I clutched my sides and laid on my side in a ball. I felt my face flush as my laughter became louder. Sparta came towards me and rubbed his head against mine and I began to calm down. I breathed in gasps and sat up. Sparta crawled up onto my lap and rubbed against my stomach, purring.

"U-Uh I-I-I forgot I h-had s-some stuff to take care of...s-see ya!!" Ino shouted as she ran out of the house. I smirked triumphantly and looked up at Sasuke.

"I was going to a party?" I questioned smugly. Sasuke glared at me and I stood up, with Sparta in my arms. I brushed by him and Sparta gave a warning growl. I went up the stairs and headed towards the music room. When I set Sparta down he scampered over to an old couch and quickly made himself comfortable. I sighed and sat myself at the piano bench poising my hands on the keys.

I played a song I had learned from one of the piano books in the house. As I flowed through it I felt another presence in the room. My hands jerked off the keys and I turned around. Sasuke stood in the doorframe, a small smile ghosting his lips. He waltzed in like he owned the place (though actually he does, it's his house) and dropped down next to me. "Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah?"

"A party is being held here tomorrow night at 7PM. Would you be you like to be my date?" he asked. I felt a small blush creeping onto my face but quickly calmed myself.

"Will you get a maid to **pick **out a dress or somethin? And not send me on a shopping spree with Ino?" I asked.

"Yes." he answered

"Then, yes, I'll be your date to the party." I said.

Sasuke turned toward me with a grateful expression and suddenly jumped up. I watched as he dashed out of the room shouting something about making the arrangements. I let out a sigh and looked towards Sparta. He gave me a disdainful look and turned his nose up at me. I let out a sigh. "Come on Sparta, nap time." I announced. At the mention of nap Sparta leapt up and followed me out the door.

**Sasuke's POV **(I haven't used his POV in a LONG time)

As a maid and I went through some of the spare dressed we had on hand I realized how grateful I was for taking Itachi's advice and asked Sakura to the party instead of telling her she had to go. Not only would I get to see her in a dress, I'd be able announce her a MY date!! This is fantastic! (AN: wow. drastic changes since his last POV).

"How about this Sasuke?" Yuki (AN: she helped Sakura bake!!) asked. She held up a bright obnoxious pink dress. I shook my head in disgust. She held up a blue dress. No. Then a yellow dress. Nada. Green. Heck no. Orange. What are you thinking woman?!?!?

Yuki let out a groan, "This is the last dress." she then held a white dress. It was a spaghetti strapped dress with a light (more like a tinted) pink sash around the middle. It went out in at the the waist into a puffy skirt. It was perfect.

"Find shoes to match it. Not huge high heals. Think elegant." I said as I left. I whistled as I walked to my room, with the full intent of finding myself a tuxedo to match the dress for Sakura. When I entered my room I immediately noticed the lump in my bed. I made my way over to said lump and smiled down at the sleeping face of Sakura.

_She's so CUTE!!_

**Yes. Yes she is.**

_Who are you?_

**Your Inner. AKA screwed up conscience.**

_Why screwed up?_

**I tell you to do stuff you shouldn't!!!**

_O...kay??_

**Anyway! You do realize your in love with her, right?**

_...Yes, I do._

**WOW! I gotta say you're doing a lot better than Sakura right now!!**

_What?_

**Oh nothing...**

I let out a sigh at that weird conversation I just had with...myself? Am I going insane? My sanity is not important right now! How adorable Sakura looks is!! I turned my attention back to Sakura and admired her sleeping face. "Want donut..." she mumbled. I let out a snicker, still dreaming of food I see. "--suke..." she murmured out. I froze, had she just said my name? Was she dreaming about me!! I'm so happy!

"Sasuke...feed me..." she grunted. I sweat dropped. Of course. My name. Then food. She hasn't changed at all.

**Don't be so sure! Last time you watched her sleep she punched you! I'd say this is progress!**

_Don't remind me._

"Stupid...burnt...biscuit." she grunted. I covered my mouth to hold back my laughter. Burnt biscuit?!?! That's just rich!! "Don't eat it!" she ordered. I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. I buried my head into the bed to muffle my laughter. As I calmed down I felt a hand rest on my head. I looked up to see Sakura's face a mere inch from mine. "It's no good." she whispered. It took me a moment to realize that she was still sleeping.

I leaned forward to her ear, "Anything you make is good." I whispered. I watched as a blush and smile worked their way across her face. I stood up from the bed and turned...but stopped dead at the site of Sparta. Who was growling and spitting in front of me. I took a step back and he lunged at my feet. I jumped over him and ran for the bedroom door quickly devising a plan.

When I reached the door I grabbed the frame and Sparta ran out of the room. I swung and landed back into the room and right as Sparta began to turn, I shut the door in his face. I leapt up in victory. Adrenaline filled me as I walked back to the bed. When I got there I stroked Sakura's face and smiled. I was so happy that she was mine. Even if she hated me she was mine (AN: SADISTIC!!).

Sakura's eyes fluttered open and stared into mine groggily. "What time?" she asked hoarsely. She sat up and her head plunked down on my shoulder. I smiled and patted her head.

"About 3." I answered. Sakura nodded and swung her legs off of the bed. She stretched and ran her hands through her hair. She tilted her head back and I watched her amused. Sakura made her way toward her own bed, it wasn't made and had books, shirts, and a couple CD's strewn around it.

Sakura grabbed a book and then leapt onto her bed. She settled herself down and opened the book. I smirked and made my way towards my closet. As I rifled through some of the tux's I had, a knock on the door was heard followed by it opening. I leaned my head out of the door of the closet to see a very pissed looking Sparta in the arms of Itachi, who had acquired brand new scratches.

I muffled my laughter as Itachi set Sparta down, who instantly dashed onto Sakura's lap and made himself comfortable. "Thanks, Itachi." Sakura monotoned. She scratched Sparta's ear and he let out a purr. Itachi nodded and went back on out. "What am I gonna do with you?" Sakura said fondly. I watched her stare lovingly at Sparta and something in me flipped. Not in a bad way but good. I think I was beginning to like Sparta. Even if the only reason was because he could made Sakura smile so easily.

**Sakura's POV**

I let out a sigh, thoroughly bored. Someone should be entertaining me!! Sure Sparta's here but he's sleeping and this books really boring!! I grunted and got off of my bed and sauntered over towards Sasuke's closet. He was holding up a tuxedo and standing in front of a mirror. I smirked, "Want some help picking out a tux?"

Sasuke looked over at me and nodded. And so began The Hunt of the Perfect Tuxedo. It started of simple enough just going through tux's, but then we actually had to get him to try things on. Sometimes the tux would be to small or didn't fit well around the chest. It was an understatement to say that we were relieved when we actually found the right size and color that Sasuke agreed on. I myself had slipped on smaller tuxedo and was currently staring at myself in the mirror.

"What a shame." I said to my reflection.

Sasuke popped into the bathroom. "What's a shame?" he asked. He took a moment to take me in a tuxedo in and than looked back up at me.

"I would've made a great guy." I sighed. Sasuke shook his and walked into the room revealing himself in a classic tux. I soaked in his appearance and he stopped next to me. "We look spiffy!" I exclaimed.

"Yep." Sasuke agreed. I grinned and pushed my elbow into his rib causing him to grin as well. "I'll go dress outside, you dress here." Sasuke said. I nodded and the clicked the door shut behind him. I quickly got dressed and began to smooth out my hair when I stopped. Why was I smoothing out my hair? I didn't do that before did I? No, I didn't smooth out my hair before. So why am I doing it now?

I shook my head and tousled my hair a bit before walking out of the bathroom and then stopping dead. Why stop dead? Well, Sasuke stood in all his glory pulling a shirt on over his head, revealing his well toned abs. I felt a blush work it's way across my cheeks, but couldn't tear my eyes away from his stomach. Once his shirt was finally on I was able to look away.

"Do you have a fever? You look a little hot." Sasuke asked. I shook my head and glanced at the clock, 6PM. Supper. My stomach let loose a low growl which Sparta promptly growled back at. Sasuke and I both stared at Sparta before laughing at him.

Once we calmed down we began to head towards the dining room. I sat between Akito and Sasuke with Mr. Uchiha across from me. When everyone was present food was brought out by Yuki and we began to eat in a calm silence.

"So, Sasuke, I heard Sakura's gonna be your date to our party tomorrow." Mr. Uchiha said. I let out a slight cough when he said 'date', it was a rather strong term wasn't it? I was more of a...WELL SOMETHING BESIDES A **DATE!!!**

"Yes, Father." Sasuke said. I lightly flinched at his way of speaking. I wasn't used to the formality between the family members. Especially since me and Anko practically wrestled each other every day.

"Do you have a dress?" Mr. Uchiha asked me. I nodded dumbly and he gave me a small smile. We continued to eat in silence. Once we finished I rubbed my stomach and stood up. Sasuke followed me up to his room, both of us saying good night to the others, knowing we most likely wouldn't see them before we went to sleep. When we got up into his room I went to his bathroom to change into my comfy clothes and then sprawled out on his floor. Sasuke was sitting at his desk with his night wear on scribbling away at his homework.

"You should do yours to." Sasuke said.

"I got it done in school." I told him.

"Even lesson 91?!" he asked.

"Yep." I answered.

"But it's so hard!! How could you do it so fast?!" he asked again.

"It's not so bad. I just worked continuously on it." I yawned.

"Can you...help me?" he asked sheepishly. I nodded and pulled up a chair next to him. And we spent 3 hours with me giving him various instructions on ALL of his homework in every subject and then checking over his work.

When we finally finished both of our heads dropped against his desk. I turned my head towards him. What time was it? It had to be like 2 Am or something (it was actually 9:45 PM). I heard Sparta give out a small yawn from my bed. I began to stand when I felt a sharp tug on my wrist. I turned towards Sasuke...just in time to have my lips captured by his.

I instantly froze. My mind hadn't grasped what had happened until it was already over and Sasuke was already standing several feet away. My fingers brushed against my lips. I looked at him and our gazes locked. "What was that?" I asked.

"I believe it was a kiss." Sasuke said smugly. I let out a growl and began to approach him. I grabbed his collar and brought his face close to mine.

"Yes, but tell me why." I demanded. But what happened next completely threw me.

Sasuke gently touched the top of my head and said, "It's because...I think I'm in love with you, Sakura."

I took a small step back and Sasuke gave me a smile. "I-I-I do-don't th-think..." I cursed myself for stuttering.

"I don't expect you to do anything or suddenly admit any feelings for me. I just wanted you to know." Sasuke said. I nodded and he kissed my forehead and shut off the light. "Get some rest, you'll need it tomorrow." Sasuke said.

_Oh I'll need it alright. I'll need it to escape!_

_

* * *

  
_

**The awesome list which you wish you were on.**

Cherry Blossom Bubble Gum

nikkidaniellle14

Kristy245

StarKiss666

cool_beans_aint_hot

RistakaYouiYuri

Luka1Sakura

Stories Of An Ordinary Girl

DrakonWolf

red lips and cloudy eyes

xXxPoisonedAngelxXx

Totally Crazy and Hyper (call her Crazy)

xCherryBlossom

PrettyCuteMe

Similar Hues

fanpire329

StarS 009

SasuSakuKawai

SparkDazzleDuez

You Know Who (my friend)

SakuraMoonAngel

SasoLove111 (my first reviewer ever *sniffle* tender moment)

* * *

**So is Sakura going to escape Sasuke's clutches? Or will he stop her? OR will she decide to stay permanently? Not even I know!! (so if you want something to happen tell me!!) Thanks for reading now review!! Also check out my other story on my profile called 'Forever Different'. Don't forget to review!!**


	14. Bloody Knuckles

Disclaimer: It took me a year to update this. That's some procrastination...

* * *

**Bloody Knuckles**

**XxX**

I practically leapt out of my bed when I woke up. My chest rose and fell rapidly and sweat rolled down my forehead.

_I haven't had that dream in awhile._

**...**

_Inner?_

**...**

_Why aren't you answering!_

**...**

_You better be messing around!_

**...**

I crawled out of bed and glanced around for Sparta. When I didn't find him my anxiety grew and I swung my legs off of the bed. I cursed the cold that surrounded me and resisted the urge to snuggle back into the covers of my nice warm bed. I glanced around and silently crept towards Sasuke's bed. I peered at him and softly whispered his name. It didn't surprise me that he didn't answer. I could hardly hear myself! I slowly got onto his bed and crawled towards him. I poked his nose and he crinkled his face.

I let out a whine and slipped under the covers. I felt my face flushing at the thought of my close proximity to him and our earlier lip contact. I let out a sigh and scooted closer to Sasuke, until I could smell his clean hair and hear the calm sound of his breathing.

I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to reclaim me. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh...

_Wait._

_Why am I in Sasuke's bed?_

_The last time checked I didn't like him._

_..._

Does this mean I-

NO! Stopping that thought right there.

What the heck? What is wrong with me.

I sat up and forced myself out of the comfort of Sasuke's bed and made my way back to my own bed and flicked on a flashlight that I had stolen. I set it on the floor and quickly slipped off my shirt and put on a cut off on over my sports bra, I slipped on shorts, and tied my hair back. I stretched and walked out of the room.

**Sasuke's POV**

I woke up to a shoe clocking (AN: love that term) me on the nose. I shot forward, growling a string of profanities as I scanned the room for the soon to be corpse. My eyes landed on Itachi at the doorway a shoe clutched in his hand. "Before you **attempt **to hurt me I'd suggest looking around." He said monotonously.

I glanced around and saw nothing out of the ordinary "What are y-" I stopped myself. I shot out of bed and tore off Sakura's blanket from the bed and was met with the spitting sight of Sparta particularly ticked off...only. "Where is she?" I demanded.

"Follow me." Itachi said.

I followed him obediently down the hall and to the backyard. I stared in shock.

Sakura was continuously laying blows on a tree. He face was flushed and her shirt was soaked in sweat. Her face screamed murderous intent as she started a combination of kicks and punches. I dragged my eyes to her shins and arms that were covered in black and blue bruises. "I left for a reason! What's the point of getting caught up again! $*!*" I stared wide-eyed at her curse. I'd never really heard her cuss before so it was quite the sight to see...uh sound to hear.

She let out a huff and leaned against the tree panting.

"Morning work out?" I teased.

She didn't react and continued to try to regulate her breathing. I began to approach her and she began to slowly slide down to the ground. I rushed forward concerned she was going to black out. I rested my hand on her sweaty back she sluggishly turned her heads toward me. "What're...you doing...here?" She gasped between gulps of air.

"I've been here for awhile." I replied. Her face lost it's blush and she seemed to pale.

"How...much did you..hear?" She demanded.

"Uh...'I left for a reason' was the first thing you said. Why?" I questioned.

"Thank goodness...N-No reason." She said, slowly standing. I glanced down at her arms and legs more closely. Her bruises were huge and obvious on her pale skin. Her knuckle were bleeding along with her right shin and her forearms were a complete mess of blood and splinters. How did I miss that part?

"And we have a party today. Fantastic." I said sarcastically.

"Ugh. I'm gonna go rip out all the splinters." She said, limping towards the house.

"I think not. I'm gonna tend to you're self-abuse and cancel or reschedule the party 'til a later date. I'm not letting you attend a party this banged up."

"You think wrong. I can where gloves over the the band-aids." She responded.

"That's beside the point. You're hurt, it's time for recuperation." I said firmly.

"That thought is flawed. I'm a fighter, remember? I'm used to pain." She shot back.

"I don't care what you are. You're going to let **me** take care of you." I ground out.

"Or what?" She challenged.

I let out a growl and slung her over my shoulder. She let out a shriek and I hauled her towards the house. She fought and squirmed trying to get out of my grip. She suddenly went limp and I nodded at the improvement in behavior.

"You're not the only one with some strength." I commented.

"Shut up." Was her rebuttal. I noticed how tired and fed up she sounded and knelt down on the ground planting her feet on the ground once again. I wrapped her arms around my neck (minding her wounds) and put my arms under her butt and stood up. She tensed and automatically wrapped her legs around my hips. I hiked her up higher so her arms were fully draped over my back.

I slowly climbed the stairs and swung the door open when I finally got to my room. I opened the bathroom door and set her down on the toilet. She was nodding off and I had to lightly slap her face to bring her back to reality. I let out a sigh and dug through a draw pulling a pair of tweezers out. I set them on the counter and ran a washcloth through cold water and began to dab it on her arms. I was amazed she didn't flinch or hiss at the stinging it should have caused.

I grabbed the tweezers and pulled out the first splinter, her nose crinkled at the sight of it coming out of her skin and adverted her eyes. When I finished with both of her arms I sprayed them with disinfectant and put band-aids and finally wrapped them up as well. I did the same with her shins except I skipped the band-aids and just wrapped them. I then pulled a mass amount of small splinters from her knuckles and put band-aids on those too.

I put the bloody washcloth down and grabbed a new one I put soap on it and ran it through the water. I gently washed Sakura's face telling her to 'close her eyes' and then rinsed and dried it as well. I ran the cloth down her neck and on her belly as well. "Stay." I commanded as I went and grabbed a clean shirt of mine.

I slowly reached for the bottom of her shirt upon returning and tentatively pulled it over her head. I ran the wet washcloth over her shoulders and down her back as well as drying her before putting my shirt over her head. She sluggishly put both of her arms through the proper holes and stood.

"Take off you shorts." I said. I wasn't about to do something so easily misunderstood.

She did and left them with her sweat soaked shirt. I picked her up and set her down again in the covers of my bed.

**Sakura's POV**

I was barely aware what was going on around me. I think Sasuke was tending to my wounds and then..I can't remember. I awoke in his bed with him holding a plate and cup of water towards me. I took the water and downed it in one go. I looked at the plate and slowly began nibbling on the piece of bread he had offered. Once I had finished eating I snuggled back under the covers and quickly fell asleep.

**XxX**

The second time I woke up Sasuke was at the desk, he turned towards me and asked if I broke anything. I lifted my arms and legs (with some difficulty) and told him I was just sore. He nodded and I slowly drifted back into sleep.

**XxX**

The third time I rose from my slumber I asked Sasuke what he did about the party. He cancelled it. I knew I wouldn't be able to escape tonight in my current state. I let out a heavy sigh and forced my arm to brush bag some hairs from my face.

"You don't need to be that disappointed, you know." Sasuke teased.

"Get over her and give me a massage. Now." I demanded.

He smirked and made his way over. I lazily turned over and let out a sigh when his hands expertly massaged and kneaded my muscles. He worked on my shoulder blades and slowly slide down my spinal cord and brushed by my ribs. I squealed and flipped back onto my back.

"Ticklish?" Came his dreaded question. He slowly brought his hands closer to my ribs and I grabbed his wrists. Despite my attempt he was still able to inch closer to my ribcage. I flexed my sore arms (wincing) but he kept getting closer. How was he stronger than me? A fighter who trained for years?

"St-Stop." I stuttered out.

His hands halted and I slowly released his wrists. I let out a relieved sigh, closing my eyes. Though they snapped back open when I felt something brushing my cheek. I stared up at Sasuke who was caressing my face. He leaned down and kissed my forehead, then cheek, and (hesitantly) my lips.

And even though I knew later it would complicate things and tear me apart...I kissed him back. When he pulled away he came back down and pecked me on the nose.

"I'm going to go make you some soup. I'll be back in 15."

Once he was gone I covered my eyes with the back of my hands. I wasn't crying. Nope now way. If my face looked wet it was an illusion. 'Cause I don't cry...

Though thoughts such as: 'how can I leave now?' and 'I really am, aren't I?'

What was I?

Completely and hopelessly in love with Sasuke.

**Great.**

**Ugh. An update after a year? Sucks to be you! They'll come faster now that I've started having idea's again. Check out some of my other stories while you wait by going to the top left corner of this page and clicking on TasteLikePurple. Thanks so much for reading after my year of disappearance! Now review! (If you do I might put some more fluff and heartbreaking moments! ; ) **


	15. Dear Reader

** Dear reader,**

** A heads up.**

** I'm gonna redo this story. I might take this current story off of entirely but I will post redone chapters when they are ready.**

** Don't be surprised if it doesn't seem similar to this story because it won't be. The set up is different and probably will be a lot darker than this one.**

** I'm cutting out a whole lot of random crap such as the sand siblings unnecessary existence. I might possibly bump up the rating because I've turned into a perv over the years. So things will be...uhm..."heavier", so to speak.**

**I might also put this Bleach story up, but the laptop which it had been on crashed. So now I'm banned from my Mom's laptop and have to use the family computer that has just had an upgrade and I now have an account sorta thinger on it! **

**Anyway my life has been hectic with Drivers Ed and a History project that counts for a THIRD of my grade so it'll take me awhile. I'll try to have something up by end of this month (April 2011). So check up in May and I should have **_something _**new.**

** I have 7 words typed so far.**

** Awesome.**

** From, TasteLikePurple**

**(Thanks for being so loyal to such a procrastinator)**


End file.
